


Sugar Sugar

by LadyBarbaric



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO!Hux, F/M, Implied Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sugar Daddy, sugar daddy!Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBarbaric/pseuds/LadyBarbaric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life just kicked you in the proverbial boys: you've recently lost your job, your parents want you out, and you haven't gotten quite the jump towards college as you'd have liked.  </p><p>On a whim, you sign up on a sugar daddy hookup site, and,  to your surprise, you catch someone's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: You've Got Mail!

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be porn with a little bit of plot as of ch. 2. 
> 
> ((Sidenote: anyone else noticing I seem to be pretty fixated on Hux? Anyone?))

Your phone alerts you to the email while you're driving home; the only information you gather at the time is his name, Armitage Hux, and that he's interested in getting to know you. Of course, you're in your car, so you ignore it after you see the lock screen, and pay attention to the road.. y'know, like a responsible driver. 

Your day had been shit, and it's about to get worse. You lost your job two days before, and had little luck finding another one. Your parents, former military hardasses, wouldn't allow you to live at home without paying rent, and time would run out sooner than later. Every store in town shooed you out the door before you could get past "I lost my job!" 

Walking in the door home that day, you're assaulted quickly with errands to run, bills they need you to pay, and complaints. You smile and nod and agree, and when you drop into your bed (a twin mattress, with a scratchy old comforter you wouldn't get rid of to save your life), you cry. 

It's several hours before you remember the email. Your parents have gone to bed, and you sneak out of your bedroom to grab a pint of ice cream from the kitchen and a spoon, and retreat back to your bedroom. You pull up your phone flip through notifications, and finally land on your email. 

Signing up as a sugar baby on a networking site had been on a laughable whim. How great would it be to make a living as arm candy a few times a week? You know, the sugar baby/daddy thing was usually more about the company, and, from what you'd witnessed, it was a lot of older, widowed men just looking for a pretty smile. You didn't think you'd get much of it, and yet.... 

_"I found you on this website and I'm interested in getting to know you._

_My name is Armitage Hux and I'm a CEO in New York. I understand these things can be full of shady characters, but you can find me with a cursory google search._

_I have no time for fruitless dating and I'd prefer not to waste anymore on someone I don't think I'd find interesting._

_I'm looking for someone to bring to work and social functions, and occasionally keep me company when I'm especially stressed. If you're interested, email me back with a little about yourself._

_Regards, Armitage Hux."_

You want to laugh. You'd heard of the man on the news before, but you didn't really think this could be him. You humored the man, sent back a quick email about you. Lost your job, trying to move out, want to go to school. You'd admit, it was sort of a relief to get it all written out, borderline bitching about your situation instead of really telling him about yourself, but who cares? It wouldn't go anywhere, right? You sent the email and fell asleep. 

Two hours later, your phone pings with a response.


	2. Coffee and Cuntlicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your potential sugar daddy for coffee, and things begin to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote most of this last night, when my son stayed up until midnight to squeal at the cat and giggle at his toes. Enjoy. ♡

_"If you'd like, I'm having coffee at this shop at noon. I'll buy."_

It was a very safe message, a simple offer and demanding no answer. Very considerate. So here you are, ten to noon, sitting in your friend's car on busy (albeit less busy than some) side street, and watching the coffee shop. Armitage Hux, in all of his photos online, was a very handsome ginger, frequently clean-shaven and with never so much as a hair out of place. He was gorgeous, and you actually laughed; someone had to be catfishing you.

You pull up another picture on your phone and sigh. Couldn't be real. I mean, the whole sugar daddy thing was way too good to be true in general; you couldn't imagine anyone enjoying your company enough to pay you for it, couldn't possibly want to provide for you just for the joy of providing for you. The guy emailing you had to just be a creep looking for an easy mark... and your friend agreed. 

"Really though," Jess comments, leaning her seat back to lay down. You were lucky she had an interview in the area; you left the house this morning to find your car sporting two flats, your tires slashed wide open by some asshole that decided to ruin someone's day on a whim. Jess props a book over her eyes. "I mean, I _hope_ it's not a catfish, I really do, but you know how sketchy some of this stuff can be."

"Yeah. I mean, the site says a lot about authenticity? It even asked me for ID... but you're right," you sigh. It's 11:58; you're resigning yourself to the idea that you were fooled, when you see it. 

A black Mercedes parks around the corner. Out of the driver's side steps a tall red-haired man in what is clearly a suit he was wearing to work. He looks impeccable, almost too good to be in a street-corner coffee shop; like he should be getting fancy coffee made for him in his own offices on a daily basis. Maybe he does, you wonder. You go to smack Jess to get her attention, and miss the first couple of times, unable to stop looking at him as he rounds the corner and takes a seat at the cute little tables on the patio outside the shop. She sits up in her seat and follows your eyes, almost gaping when she sees him. 

"...holy crap. Holy _crap_!!" she exclaims. She looks over at you wide-eyed. "You--... Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean..."

You're stunned for a long moment, and then you're laughing. "No. Pretty sure this is a terrible idea," you say with a snort. You brush your hair out of your face and reach for your bag. "Good luck with your interview, Jess, I'll text you if he tries to murder me." 

"You better!" she calls after you.

Hux sees you approaching and seems to recognize you from your photo immediately; he stands, like a gentleman, until you sit down, and offers you a thin -lipped smile. "It's good to meet you in person," he says. You return the sentiment, but you're in awe, not able to think of anything to say. You're about to make a comment, but you lose it the second he opens his mouth again. "Your photos don't do you justice. You're beautiful." It comes out as a statement, as if it's as factual as the weather, and you turn a deep shade of red.

"Th-thank you..." you murmur looking down at your own hands. A barista sets his coffee in the table, and at Hux's urging, you place your own order. The barista leaves and, again, you look down at the table. His coffee smells sweet, looks rich and milky like he took sugar and cream. He reaches into his inside jacket pocket, then pauses. 

"Would you mind if I smoke?" 

"Go ahead," you answer, and he pulls out a pack of cigarettes. Everyone has their vices, you suppose, even rich people. He takes a long drag in his cigarette and watches you as you fidget, looking somewhat amused. "I..." you sigh, laughing at yourself nervously. "I'm sorry, I'm a little unprepared. To be honest, I thought this was going to be some catfishing scheme."

Hux chuckles gently. "I don't blame you. You came anyway though," he comments, as note of curiosity in his voice. That accent-- he was from overseas. You didn't really research him thoroughly, but now that you heard it, you remembered reading it somewhere. 

You shrug. "I... I don't know. I think it was the way you suggested it," you tell him. A smirk tugs at the corner of his lips before he wraps them around his cigarette again. "It was... gentle. Noncommittal. Very kind." 

"I'd hoped so," he says. You look up when the barista drops your coffee on the table, and catch him looking at you; his eyes sweep over you with a sort of appreciation. Or lust. Your skin tingles pleasantly. He only looks away when he moves to ash his cigarette. "You're new to this, aren't you? Your profile said you have no experience in this sort of thing." 

"Um. Yeah. Is that... is that a problem?" you said, genuinely concerned. Hux shakes his head. 

"Not at all. It's a first for me as well," he admits. You take a sip of your drink, hoping the hot drink in your belly will help your nerves. He takes one last drag before he carefully stubs out his cigarette, smoked only halfway through, and replaces the pack and lighter in his pocket. "If you're truly interested, I'd like to be clear that I would appreciate exclusivity. I'm rather... jealous, you understand. But I quite look forward to spoiling you, if you'll let me."

You blanche, dumbfounded. He was serious. _Was_ he serious? You gape, and he _laughs_ , low and soft but so clearly a laugh, and the look he has in his eyes is affectionate. 

"You're very sweet, aren't you?" Hux says. You go red, and want to hide, but you don't. "Here is my proposal: I'd like to help you move into your own place, and get you into school; consider it an investment in your future. As long as we're seeing each other, I'll provide you an allowance to care for your need... and wants. In exchange, I ask for your company when I call on you, and I'd rather you weren't seeing other men." 

You nod along with him, unable to speak. He smirks at your acquiescence, and then glances briefly down. 

"This, erm... This doesn't have to be a sexual relationship. I can understand if you're not comfortable--" 

"N-no! No, I mean... yes? I'd... I think I'd be perfectly comfortable with a... with sex..." Oh god, how terribly embarrassing. This was the last thing you actually expected to come from this meeting. 

"Excellent," he says, with an air of approving finality. He stands up. "I'll settle up here and walk you to your car then?" 

"My friend actually drove me," you tell him.he raises an eyebrow curiously. "My, um. My driver's side tires were... were flat this morning. Slashed." 

"I see. Would you be opposed to me driving you home then?" There's something about his tone, that look in his eyes that has you rubbing your thighs together. 

"No, I think I'd like that." 

Cut to Hux's Mercedes. The window tint is dark enough that it obscures the scene within, and passersby would have to really be looking to see inside. 

You're flat on your back in the rear seats, your legs thrown over Hux's shoulders while the man _devours_ your cunt. He's hunched over at least double to fit in the back seat, but with the size of the car, it's more than spacious enough to fit you both. His hands grip your thighs tightly, periodically pulling you closer to his face. You can feel your sopping sex dripping up your back, and fuck, it's been so long and he's so terribly into it, so hot that you're wetter than you had been in ages. Hux moans into your sex, licking into your cunt and sucking at your clit, and you can hardly keep yourself from reaching for him. 

Finally, you can't. Your fingers wind into his perfectly styled hair, and you moan higher and more frequently as you get closer to orgasm. You tug and he growls into your sex, and the sound of it, the vibrations of it have you cumming under his tongue. Your thighs try to close around his head and you shake and whimper until he slows, and finally stops. 

You settle into the seat, trying to catch your breath, while Hux grabs a pack of tissues from the cup holder. He watches you hungrily in the time that he cleans up his face, and then offers you the tissues. You utter s sift thank you. While he straightens himself-- did he not want anything in return? That is clearly an erection bulging in the front of his trousers-- you think over what you'd done. You'd never so much as kissed on the first date before, let alone have someone eat you out. But... you didn't feel like you were going to regret it. 

"Let's get you home," Hux says, moving for the front seat. You nod, reaching for your pants. 

"Yeah... thank you."


	3. Dinner and Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your car gets fixed, and your new date invites you to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gotten such good reception! You guys are so wonderful! This one is sort of terribly long for me, but I really wanted the nice bit at the end there.... so... y'know. Enjoy. <3 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has left kudos and bookmarked! 
> 
> A loving shout out to my commenters:  
> Ch. 1:  
> ElmiDol, Artisanthemage, matxuoka, and Cosmic.  
> Ch. 2:  
> calina_tere, ElmiDol, Artisanthemage, garlicbreadcutie, Venusss, Cosmic, Maeve_J, Reylo911, and neopolitan513. 
> 
> I love you guys. <3

You wake up, bleary, with your blanket covering your face and someone calling your name. It takes you a few seconds to recognize it's your dad, and you pull the blanket back, looking up at him curiously, blinking sleep from your eyes. 

"Someone out here for you," he says, eyes narrowed almost suspiciously. You're jumping out of bed, terrified that it's your new... _friend_... before you glance out the window, spotting a mechanic's truck. You throw on a sweatshirt and slippers and walk out front. Your dad stands behind you the whole time, arms crossed and suspicious, and it makes the fluid in your tummy rise uncomfortably. 

"Can I help you?" you ask the man that's poking around your tires. He straightens and grabs the clipboard he set on top of your car. 

"Yeah! Just here to replace your tires! You're the owner? I need to confirm it's your car, and I need you to sign," he says, passing you the clipboard. You look over it quickly, and the moment you see Hux's name at the top of the order, you flush, and hurry to fill out the forms. 

You and your dad return inside and you go to the kitchen for piece of toast. "Where did you get the money for that?" Dad asks sternly. You don't look at him. 

"A friend is fronting me the money. I'm paying him back when I get a job," you answer. Honestly, it's only half a lie; technically, Hux is fronting you the money, but he probably doesn't expect, would probably flat out refuse, you paying him back the money for fixing your car. 

"You shouldn't be making promises like that," Dad says disapprovingly. You nod, buttering up your toast and beginning to retreat. "Your friend's an idiot for lending you money. You don't let friends borrow money." 

"Yep, thanks dad." 

Back in your bedroom, you grab your phone from the charger. _"Thank you for fixing my car. It means a lot to me."_ You toss your phone back on your bed and bring up your laptop to start perusing job applications without thinking about it, as had been your morning routine for a couple weeks now, but... You stop. 

The situation is only just starting to hit you, and you wonder if you should be looking at all. What's the protocol in this situation? He said he wants your company when he calls on you. Would it be a deal breaker if you had a job and couldn't be there when he wanted you? What were you supposed to do?

Ask him, you suppose. 

He returns your text only a little while later. " _It's no trouble. Go ahead and start looking for apartments in the city. Let me know when you've found one you want._ " the text reads. You pause, then set your phone down. Alright, that's something to do. You open up Google and get going. 

That afternoon, he texts you again. " _Meet me for dinner?_ " he asks. You consider it only for a moment. Let's see... another night hiding in your bedroom from your parents and only coming out in the middle of the night for some Ben and Jerry's? Or going out to dinner with a charming, handsome man that literally wants to pay you for your company? Hmm, tough call. 

" _Of course. What should I wear?_ " you write back hastily. His response doesn't take even a minute. 

" _Meet me at a quarter to six, I'll buy you something to wear._ " 

You think about telling him it's unnecessary, but think better of it. You text him a simple thank you, and hop in the shower. You told Jess you were going to dinner with him and headed out.

"Isn't it, um... a bit... expensive?" you asked nervously, eyes wide on the dress he had already bought. It was new, still wrapped with tissue paper in smooth white box from its shop. Hux, sat at the bar in the front room of his penthouse, glances up from his phone briefly. He chuckles softly, shaking his head no. 

"The shoes cost more than the dress, if that makes you feel any better," he says. You squeak with mortification. 

"N-not really!" you protest. Hux smiles at you, though he doesn't look up from his phone. 

"You're not very good at letting someone spoil you, are you?" he asks. You open up the box with the shoes in it, curious, and shake your head. 

"Not really. Military family," you tell him. He looks up from his phone while you pull out the low heels he chose, an expression of understanding. He says nothing further on it. 

"I'm going out on the terrace for a cigarette. The bathroom is the first door on the left," he says. You chirp a quiet thank you and gather up the dress and shoes and head down the hall.

In the bathroom, you strip nervously out of your clothes, and pull on the pretty new dress. The heels are low enough not to hurt your feet as long as you aren't on them too much. You pause to critique yourself in the bathroom mirror. He had an eye for it, you suppose, as the form of the dress compliments your figure. You push your hair back in order and make faces in the bathroom mirror to work off your nerves. 

You glance around the bathroom, killing time before going back out. Your eyes land on a fancy crystal bottle of some kind of cologne, an expensive shaving kit sitting at the back of the counter. Opening up the kit to glance inside reveals a silver straight razor, and somehow it doesn't surprise you that he goes that far. You pick up the cologne and take a short whiff; it smells _divine_ , expensive, like it's hundreds of dollars a bottle, or maybe made to order. You set it back down exactly where you found it. The cologne by itself I'd enough to compel you back out to him; your mouth waters as you think about what it would smell like on his skin.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks as he hears the bathroom door open. You hum an affirmative noise, and return to the front room. He smirks pleasantly when he sees you, then looks at the dress critically. When you get close enough, he touches a bit of the fabric. "The shade is a little off.... I'll pick something better next time." 

"This isn't good?" you ask with a frown, looking down at yourself. He shakes his head. 

"No, it's very good," he says, straightening the dress where he touched it, "But I have a certain appreciation for... _perfection,_ and I'm sure I can find the perfect color." 

"Oh. Well." You tried hard not to, but a note of dejection creeps into your voice. You pretend to be looking at something on your fancy heels, when he curls a finger under your chin and tips your head back up gently.

"That was careless of me. You look beautiful," he reassures you. You glow under his praise, and he leans forward to press his lips to the top of your head. "Let's go." 

The car he approaches that evening is not the Mercedes you saw the other day, but newer model Mustang, and you gape a bit. He jerks his head towards the passenger door, and you climb in, terribly excited. Why should it surprise you that he has multiple expensive cars? He's terribly rich, after all.

The place you pull up to is clearly very expensive, enough to merit valet parking, and the inside is lovely, tones of rich red and black and gold, with a high crystal chandelier that seems like it's miles overhead, and a man playing piano at the back of the room. The lighting is low and glitters off the chandelier, dancing on the floor and the material of your dress. 

Hux's eyes shine with amusement as he watches you. "Don't look so amazed, you'll seem out of place," he teases softly. He must mean it a little bit, you suppose, so you reel yourself in a bit. You're escorted by the host to a lovely round booth all to yourselves, Hux orders a bottle of wine ("hard liquor is not for work nights"), and you're left to peruse the menu.

It's quiet for a bit, until your server comes back for your orders with your wine. When he leaves, Hux eyes you curiously from across the table. "Your parents-- ex military?" 

"My father, yes," you answer. He nods. 

"They don't know of our arrangement, do they?" he predicts rather accurately. You nod in answer. "He'd disapprove, wouldn't he?" 

"Of course," you answer. Dad doesn't approve of anything, you think, least of all being paid for your company alone. He'd probably call you some very unsavory names. You take a sip of your wine-- it's sweet, you wonder if he likes sweet things-- and smile at him over the glass. "This can't be a very good topic. Do you mind if I asked why you felt like company tonight?" 

"Long days and frustrating colleagues," he answers dully. He takes a sip of his own drink and straightens the corner of his napkin unconsciously. He looks up again. "What did you do today? Did you find any promising apartments?" 

You shift. "Maybe one or two. The rent in the area is... unsettling. It was strange to be doing anything other than job searches all day," you admit. He makes a face. 

"I think you ought to focus on university," he says. It clears up the dilemma you had earlier, at least. "Everyone ought to be able to go to school, the tuition costs in this country are obscene," he complains. 

"I agree! When we finish high school they encourage us to go right to college, but I don't know how anyone could afford it! They make financial aid so confusing, too..." you bemoan. Hux gives you a thin lipped smile across the table. 

"Well, don't worry about the cost now," he says. You find yourself blushing hard. Money to spend time with him is certainly one thing, but paying tuition for you to go to school just seems so... so delightful. Like it's so much more. 

Dinner passes uneventfully, and you discuss what you're planning on studying, and your passion for your studies is terribly endearing. He insists on dessert, and after you place your order, he pats the bit of seat next to him, urging you to scoot over next to him. You do so with minimal embarrassment, but that all goes to shit at the feeling of his hand on your thigh and his breath on your ear as he leans into you. 

"Do you want to play a game?" he says softly, so only you can hear. You swallow hard, and utter a soft 'okay.' He smirks against your ear. "I'll bet I can make you cum before we finish dessert." 

"What... what are we betting?" you ask anxiously. He laughs softly into your ear. You feel his fingers find the part in your dress, and you realize that, maybe, this is why he picked this dress. 

"Does it matter?" he asks. You inhale sharply when his hand slides to the inside of your thigh. 

"Do you... Do you have a thing for voyeurism?" you ask with a soft, nervous laugh. He chuckles again into your ear, and then he finds your sex. He teases you through your panties for a bit, and you try to distract yourself. "If I... if I win I want to drive your car." 

"Okay. If I win I want you to stay overnight," he says darkly. You shudder at the implications. It sounds like a win-win, honestly, and you can't say no. He finds your clit and begins to rub softly over it again and again. You swallow hard. 

"Y-yeah. Deal." 

Hux keeps his hand out of your underwear until your desserts are brought to the table, and then it's free game. The first bite of your treat, he slips his fingers inside and slides his fingers through your wetness. He exhales softly, a laugh in his breath. "You're so wet already," he admires quietly. You try not to moan when his fingers make a pass over your clit. 

His movements slow every now and then when he takes a bite of the rich chocolate cake he ordered, but he manages to easily put you on edge. "Mm... You tasted so good the other day... I didn't get enough before you came..." he said softly, causing you to clench. His fingers dip inside of you and his thumb continues to strum slowly over your clit. You gasp softly around your fork. 

When your desserts begin to run low, his fingers speed their work. You can hardly keep quiet, and eventually go so far as to muffle yourself into his shoulder, which turns out to be a mistake; the smell of him, that _cologne_ , floods your mouth and nose, and you feel his low chuckle more than you hear it. It gives you a hard shove towards your climax and it takes very little more. "Wouldn't you like to be mine tonight?" he whispers into your ear, stroking your clit just right, and you cum hard on his fingers, gasping into his shoulder. 

Hux withdraws slowly, and you catch your breath before you extricate yourself from his jacket. You glance up at him, and then... "Open," he says, and you look confused for a moment before you obey. 

With the fingers that were buried in your cunt only moments ago, he pushes the last bite of his chocolate cake between your lips. You make a soft noise at the taste of your juices mixed with the rich chocolate, and he smirks. You watch his eyes darken as you lick his fingers clean, and can feel his arousal pouring off of him. 

"Do you want to come home with me?" he asks gently, giving you an opportunity to retreat. You pause and consider it. This was, what, date number two? The second time he's gotten you off, as well. You let his fingers slip slowly from your lips. 

"Yes."


	4. Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome. This chapter is pretty much all sex. 
> 
> Thank you to my commenters!:  
> Mahoroba, ElmiDol, calina_tere, RemiRose, Venusss, Kirra_Lani, garlicbreadcutie, Doctorkei23, Lightpoint, Alexia_Imriel_Courcel, Maeve_J, and Artisanthemage.

He doesn't leave you alone in the car either. Hux's hand slips inside your panties again as he drives, and this time you get to throw your head back and moan. You see his cock hardening in his pants, and it's gratifying in a special sort of way. Halfway home, he laughs shortly. "Now I'll have two cars that reek of your pussy," he announces. You nearly apologize, but that smirk on his face shuts you up quick. Instead, you grin. 

"I'm here to help if you've got anymore," you offer, and the look in his eyes says he'd _love_ to. His thumb strokes over your clit. You cum again before you get to the parking garage.

In the elevator, he licks his own fingers clean before he pins you into one corner and kisses you breathless. His lips are soft, his tongue tastes like pussy and chocolate, and his cologne, you think again, his cologne is amazing. He bites your bottom lip gently and then moves to nuzzle your throat. "Do you want to be my good girl?" he asks quietly. You make a surprised noise, and nod.

"Y-yes," you manage to get out. He smirks as he moves in to kiss you again, and you meet him excitedly, hands individually cupping his jaw and grasping at the lowest part of his hair at the back of his neck. You pull him closer and he makes a pleased noise. 

The elevator dings; you straighten yourself, and Hux takes your arm gently to hurry you down the hall towards his door, and, finally, inside. He's kicking off his shoes by the door, unbuttoning his jacket and dropping it neatly over the back of the sofa. You go to take you heels off, but he stops you. "Sit," he orders, and you do so, dropping onto the pristine white sofa in his front room. 

Hux removes his tie and quickly and efficiently flicks open the buttons to his shirt as he's dropping to his knees in front of you; the carpet is thick and plush, and doesn't make a noise as he lands. He pulls your foot up onto his thigh, and begins to unlace your heels, and it's something so small, but it makes your face heat like no one's business. And then you're stifling a moan when he leans in to kiss the inside of your knee, licking and sucking at the skin there. 

The man oozes sensuality and even a fervored oral session in the back of his car held a level of passion few other partners could provide. Hux was delightfully giving and seemed to enjoy making you feel good more than getting himself off. 

Now, though. Now that you'd agreed, he watches you like he's waiting to jump. Your second heel slips free from your foot, and he returns your feet bare to the soft cream floor. Hux watches and waits, as if for some sort of signal, and you flounder trying to think of the right one. "Can I... can I touch you now?" you ask, and while you feel stupid that that's all you could manage, Hux silently adores your sweetness. 

He shifts backward on the carpet as you side down from the couch, and right there on the floor, you reach for his zipper. He watches with interest, but makes no moves to assist or direct you; he wants to see what you'll do. Pulling his cock free from his pants and briefs is a task in and of itself, but holding his hot length in your hand feels like victory; he's hard and smooth, big enough to make your mouth water, and he groans pleasurably when you stroke along his shaft a few times. 

You glance up at him anxiously, but you're halted at the sight of him; his eyes have closed and his mouth hangs open just slightly, and high on his pale cheeks is a clear patch of red, his pleasure so apparent that it could be obscene. You can't stop the noise you make, and when he opens his eyes, there's a certain seriousness about the way he catches your gaze, an intensity that sends desire screaming through your loins. You lean forward and wrap your lips around the head of his cock, and the noise he makes is beautiful. 

He allows you precious little time to enjoy the taste of his cock, and soon has to rise, pulling you towards what you assume is his bedroom. "I'm going to be very upset if you make me cum before I get the chance to fuck you," he says, and you can only nod, clench your thighs together. 

In his bedroom, he slips your dress down off of you and onto the floor. When he pushes you into his bed-- a queen, with a thick, soft comforter and many large pillows, he kneels on the edge of the bed to slowly pull off your underwear. The smell of your arousal, already strong before, washes you both in a fresh wave that has him groaning, leaning forward and cupping your thighs to kiss and lick just a little through your slick folds.

He moves up your body, ready to go, now, urgently, but stops when you push at his shirt. He lets you push it down his arms and drop it off the side of the bed, and pull his undershirt over his head as well. Your lips reach for his throat, and you kiss his skin, burying your nose in the scent of his cologne again. He cradles your head there as his other hand lifts one of your thighs around his waist, and you feel him there, so close you could figuratively taste it. "Are you... are you on birth control?" he pauses to ask, and you'd snort, but it's a valid question. 

"Yes. Will you fuck me now?" you ask. His smirk is pleasant, and you shift your hips against him, catching the head of his cock between your folds before your hips go back down. He makes a soft noise and you do it again.

He thrusts smoothly into you before you could do it a third time, and you make a choked noise in delight. It feels so good to be so full, and after all the build-up, he doesn't disappoint; his hips roll against yours over and over, and after cumming already, it feels amazing to be stretched around him. You hold tight around his shoulders, trying to work up against him, and even though the rhthym is staggered and strange, he moans almost fervently in your ear.

"F-fuck... you feel so good..." Hux swears softly. His fingers wind into your hair, and then he pulls you down, holding you against the mattress; he watches your chest heave and your abdomen contracting as you clench around his cock. His pupils dilate. "Look at you... beautiful. You take my cock so well, don't you?"

You moan in answer, hands grabbing at his hips and continuing to try to move with him. Hux reaches between your thighs and strokes over your clit again, causing you to lurch and squeal. He smirks above you. "Do you want to cum again?" he asks, tongue rolling out over his bottom lip. 

"Y-yes! Please!" you cry. Hux rubs circles around your clit, slowly, while his hips work faster against yours. 

"Be my good girl... cum on my cock," he orders quietly, eyes burning with a need to see you come undone, to feel you. You obey with a sob, shaking and crying for him to stop, that it's too much. Hux slows, actually concerned, and then he's leaning in, cupping your face while he comforts you. "Do I need to stop, sweet girl? Shh, it's alright. Can you still help me cum, little one, or are we done?" 

He pulls out, and you're so enamored with his concern. He moves to lay with you, but you give him a sweet, tired smile. "I think... you could cum in my mouth... if you want," you suggest. Hux seems stunned for half a moment before he's moving again and groaning in delight. 

"You're astounding... what a good little kitten..." he whispers while he kneels next to your head on the bed. Your head tips the side and your mouth drops open invitingly. He continues to murmur praises as he feeds you his cock in short, easy thrusts, and even with a mouth full of cock, you feel rather precious. Beloved. "I'm going to cum on your tongue, sweet thing, are you going to swallow like a good girl?"

You make a soft noise, and whether it's acceptance or refusal doesn't seem to matter. His cock slides deep into your mouth a couple more times before he stops just on your tongue, jerking himself until he's spent entirely in your mouth. The taste isn't the best, of course, but he looks so pleased with you, stroking your hair as he pulls himself from your mouth, that you feel compelled to oblige him, and swallow his load. 

"Good girl," he whispers. Hux removes his pants entirely, tucks himself into his briefs, and curls around you in his bed.

Hux treats you to a pleasant breakfast the next morning in another small streetside cafe, speaks with you about apartments nearby, and asks if you'd thought about what schools you'd like to attend. He drives you back to the parking garage where your car is and kisses you goodbye. 

"I enjoyed your company very much, thank you," he tells you. You smile big. 

"I'm enjoying spending time with you too," you chirp pleasantly. His expression is actually rather fond, and you glow pleasantly under it. "Any time you'd like to see me again, I'm here." 

He kisses you chastely on the corner of the mouth, and then climbs back in his car to return to work. You get in your car and sit for a minute, reeling. This whole situation was not what you had been expecting, and in that respect, it was _amazing_. You take a minute to soak it up before you drive home. 

"Where were you all night?" Mom asks as you walk in the door. You kick off your shoes and continue on towards your bedroom. 

"Friend's house." 

"Your dad is upset," she tells you disapprovingly. You sigh. Yeah, he'd be even more upset if knew what you were doing last night. You're an adult though, and you'd make your own damn choices... and if you chose to go back and swallow Hux's cum again tonight, fuck if anyone was going to stop you. 


	5. A Most Sincere Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend more time with Hux, and your father takes notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooly shiiiiiiit I love you all so much. Ahh.... I have no words. Everyone has been super nice with their comments and I just can't even articulate how happy it makes me. 
> 
> For that reason, I'm _so_ sorry this chapter has taken so long! In my defense, I have a toddler to keep up with, and he doesn't like letting mama use her laptop, but excuses are like assholes. 
> 
> Shout out to my commenters, like usual!:  
> blitztoise, ElmiDol, Lightpoint, garlicbreadcutie, sereneFelidae, dorkyhipster, catastrophe425, Venusss, bbbarne, calina_tere, Alexia_Imriel_Courcel, TheJediSlayer, LadyCorvidae (my heart!), Artisanthemage, General_Jedi07, Maeve_J, BloodGutsAngelcake, and aliyah! 
> 
> ohmygosh that was a lot. 
> 
> Artisanthemage also has a Sugar Daddy!Hux story going on! Check it out!

"Have you found any apartments?" Hux asks over a cup of coffee a few days later. Your finger traces the edge of your cup in a rather cliche move. You make a face. 

"Sort of... there's one I like... it's, um... actually up there." You point to the apartments across the street to the coffee shop. Hux looks over curiously. 

"Aren't those studios?" he asks. 

"The one I'm looking at is a one bedroom. They are small, but I like them. See that one with the huge window? That's the one," you tell him. You take another sip of your coffee while Hux takes out a cigarette, wanting a smoke before he has to go back to work. "The big window takes up almost the whole living room wall. It's pretty neat. I mean, it could probably be pretty cold in the winter, but a thick curtain would help." 

"You could look for something bigger, if you wanted," he suggests. You shrug. 

"I like this one though. I don't want to have to fill a bunch of space," you tell him. Hux gives you a short smile. 

"That's understandable," he acquiesces. He pulls out his phone and takes a note of it. "If you want it, it's yours. I'll call the listing agent today." 

You look surprised, and then smile so big Hux can practically feel your warmth across the table. "You're so wonderful," you tell him softly. Hux pauses, then shakes his head. 

"Silly thing... this is part of our agreement," he says dismissively. You grin. 

"You're still great though." You drain your coffee. Hux stubs out his cigarette and finishes his own drink and makes to rise. "I can kiss you before you go, right?" 

Hux laughs quietly as he throws his jacket back on. So he stands and waits for you to reach up onto your toes and plant a kiss on his lips. "Thank you so much," you say. He gives you one last little smirk before he leaves.

You head home in a fantastic mood. If all went well, you'd be moving out soon! You get giddy on the car ride home, but it all goes downhill again when you return home. 

"Your father wants to talk to you when you get home," Mom says. You pause, frowning. 

"Um. Okay. What about?" you ask nervously. 

"You've been leaving the house a lot and still don't have a job. What have you been doing?" she asks. Your mind blanks, trying to think of what you're going to tell them and coming up empty handed. 

"Just seeing a friend, that's all," you answer dismissively. Your mother gives you a look. 

"A man?" 

You hesitate again. "Yeah. A man. I'll be in my room."

You screw around on your laptop for awhile, mindlessly scrolling pages and trying to avoid thinking about how you're going to explain to your parents that you're moving out with no money and no job. 

Your dad comes home from work later. Your mom tells him that you're spending time with a guy instead, and your dad spends the next couple hours talking very loudly, so that you will hear, about how you should be looking for work instead of dating. You stay in your room until they go to bed, ignoring your growling stomach until they've gone to sleep.

Hux meets you again two days later, and the moment you sit at your usual table, he drops a set of keys into your open palm. Your eyes get big and watery, and Hux bites his cheek, holding back that ridiculous adoration he feels at these innocent expressions you give him. He jerks his head towards the building across the street. "Do you want to see it now? I have a day off coming up, we can go out to buy furniture." 

You nod, giddy, and he takes your arm to escort you across the street. You were more than ready to move out. Maybe you could do it in the dead of night when your parents were asleep. Maybe they wouldn't notice? Whatever. 

Hux led you to your soon-to-be home, and took your keys to unlock the door for you, letting the door swing open and gesturing you in first. The apartment was all you wanted to be, honestly, which was just yours. You took a quick little tour before simply standing eagerly in the living area, so excited you could hardly speak. Hux places the keys carefully back into your palm, and you throw your arms around him in the next second. He's still, stunned, then hesitantly wraps his arms arouns you as well. 

When you withdraw, he's got the barest bit of red high on his cheek bones, and avoids making eye contact. How cute. You lean in close, peaking up at his face, and touch the hem of his pants meaningfully. "Can I, um... express my gratitude?" you ask, biting your bottom lip. The blood that made his face heat shoots elsewhere. 

"Yes. I think that would be acceptable." 

You kiss his jaw and throat before you go down on your knees. The bulge at the front of his trousers is steadily growing, and you swallow down any potential embarrassment as you nuzzle and mouth at it through the fabric. Above you, Hux inhales sharply, his hips jerking as he tries not to grind himself into your face. You do it again and he sighs pleasantly, threading his fingers into your hair. 

"You really are such a sweet little kitten, aren't you?" he asks. You giggle, then reach up to unbutton and unzip the front of his pants, pulling free his flushed and eager cock. You kiss and lick the head of his cock, spine tingling with every moan he lets slip. He strokes your cheek, looking down to watch you engulf half his cock in your first go. He sighs softly, and his head falls back against the wall behind him. "A little more," Hux encourages.

Hux is not small by any means, and fitting much of him in your mouth was a challenge, but hearing him sigh and moan was lovely. Your hands brace on his thighs and slowly, with time, you manage to swallow down his cock. He makes a pleased noise over the top of you. "Good... good girl..." he praises.

Look, sucking cock isn't the most fun activity in the world; it makes your jaw hurt, and without a flavored lube to mask the taste of precum, it can gag you a bit. But hearing Hux murmuring praises over you? Feeling him stroking your hair and down the side of your face? Hearing the soft sighs and moans? It was supreme. You'd be lying if you said you weren't getting even a little wet. 

His hips start to roll into your mouth, and you sit still and take it. Your jaw aches, and you're beginning to gag a little bit, but he's almost finished, you know it. If you look up, you can see him; his eyes are pointed down at you, and look lovely, the blue almost completely covered by his pupils, and the ruddiness of his cheeks is so pretty you want to kiss them. He probably wouldn't like that, you think. 

"Can I... Do you want me to...?" 

Cum in your mouth. He's asking if you want him to pull out. You try to answer, but, y'know, the cock in your mouth poses a problem. Shaking your head isn't an answer, and even then, would he know if no meant pull out or stay in? 

Instead, you grab his hips again and swallow down his cock. Hux cums almost instantly, and you feel his cock twitching on your tongue, cum shooting right down into your throat. At least you don't have to taste it. He's breathing hard and looks somewhat flustered when you remove yourself from him, licked clean from head to base. You carefully tuck his softening cock back into his pants. 

"Do you... do you want me to help you...?" he asks. It's unusual to see him put off, and you wonder if it's your assertiveness today that is doing it. You want to say yes, please, to have him lick your cunt or fuck you into the bare floors. Instead, you shake your head. This was for him. 

"Mm.... next time," you answer. Your throat is sore. He eyes you with a sort of appreciation you're unused to, and offers you a hand to help you up off the floor. He kisses your forehead. This is getting sort of... _really_ nice. Yeah, you're enjoying it.


	6. Moving Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (SFW Chapter!) 
> 
> You learn a little more about Hux, deal with parent-related anxieties, and finally move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my commenters:  
> calina_tere, Artisanthemage, Alexia_Imriel_Courcel, singingwriting, General_Jedi07, ElmiDol, Venusss, Maeve_J, dorkyhipster, Lightpoint, neopolitan513, Joe_Kerr001, TheJediSlayer, and LittleMissDreamHeart. 
> 
> (and also LadyCorvidae for being my writing cheerleader. my heart. <3)

"I think I like that red one, but isn't it a little much?" you ask, glancing backwards. The red one you refer to is a couch, and it very well may be comfier than the bed he had bought you ("Should I ever come to visit you over night, I absolutely will not be attempting to share a twin mattress"). Hux glances up from a product pamphlet he had thumbing through and shrugs a shoulder. 

"Believe me, I've had more expensive trips to the grocery store," he says, a little bit of a smirk on his pretty face. You laugh, and Hux drops the pamphlet onto a nearby counter in the store. He gestures for an employee to place the order, and turns back to you while you wait for a someone to help. He looks curious. "You don't really seem the type for this." 

"Aren't you new to this too? How would you know?" you tease. It gets you an amused look, but he waits for a proper answer. You look back down at your phone; two missed calls from home, and one text message. "I don't know. I just lost my job and a friend made a joke about finding a sugar daddy. I didn't think I'd actually get anything off the site, it was mostly just... Do you ever do something knowing you're not going to get anything from it, but just to hold out hope on the off chance it'll actually happen?"

"No, but I understand what you're saying," Hux answers. You give him a quizzical look. "I don't really hope for things, I've found I'd rather just make certain things go as I'd like. I do understand though. It's comforting to have that small ray of hope. It worked out in your favor, didn't it?" 

Hux is the one to put in the order when an employee comes over to help you; your furniture is going to be delivered and carried up the stairs for you, you just have to be there to unlock the door. You follow Hux out of the store and to the car, climbing into the front seat before you ask. 

"Why'd you go looking for a sugar baby?" you ask. He glances over you as he starts the car. "I mean... you're rich and you're handsome. Can't be hard for you to find a date." 

"Is it hard for you to find dates?" Hux asks, looking genuinely curious. "You're not unnattractive." 

You would be offended at the way he said it (not "you're attractive" or "you're beautiful," but "not unnattractive"), but you've gotten used to his frank way of speaking. Instead, you shrug. "I don't know what people think of me, but... I don't go out much. Don't really care for meeting men on the street." 

"That's fair," he grants you. He doesn't answer your question until the car (today, a shiny new Camaro in a dark, foresty green) is idling at a stoplight. He shifts and glances over at you again. "People can pretend to like you when you've got money and power. If people are only interested in those things, I'd rather they were up front about it. I don't want to waste time with someone under false pretenses." 

"...do you want someone to like you?" you ask. The Camaro roars as the light changes and he speeds up the onramp and onto the freeway. 

"...I don't know."

That evening finds you in your bedroom at your parent's house, quietly and without a word packing up what little you're going to bring with you. All the things Hux bought you today either remained in your car or your new apartment, set conveniently to the side until you had furniture and things to put them on. You glance around at the boxes and bags, thinking. 

Maybe you could just move everything out to your car after they go to bed. It should all fit in there. Then you could just take off and not have to tell them that you're moving. They'd probably notice when you don't come home, but at that point, you could just shoot off a text; 'Oh by the way I moved out bye.' No. That wouldn't be right. You groan audibly and throw yourself back on your bed. At least you would have a comfier bed tomorrow night. 

You could just address this tomorrow, right? On your way out the door. 'You wanted me out, I'm moving out.' Would that work...? Ugh. Probably not. 

"You have two days to make rent!" your dad calls outside your door. Your stomach ties itself in knots. No, you think, I have two days to figure out how to tell you I'm moving. With no job to speak of. Fuck.

\------

You had yet to tell them. You left the house in the late morning to head to the apartment so that you could be there when the movers showed up, but you didn't say anything. Dad was already at work, anyway, it's not like he would be asking after you. 

You take the elevator up to your floor and fumble with the new keys. Your door swings open, and... The huge window in your living room has been bordered by plants. A pot on each side, with leafy plants, and hanging crawlers above them. The bar separating your kitchenette and living room has aquired a lovely little array of succulents to one side. A note sits on the counter. You drop your bag beside the counter and read it.

 _"If you don't like them, I can return them, but I thought you might appreciate the plants. I'll try to be there before your furniture is delivered, so you're not alone, but I can't guarantee it today. I'll let you know."_

Concise, you note, smiling like a goof. His handwriting is very neat, too, and it's not really a surprise. Beneath his note is printed pages for caring for each plant you have, and you have to appreciate how thorough he is. Clipped to that, to your surprise, is a bit of cash. "For whatever you may need," the note reads. 

He doesn't, in fact, make it before the movers come. You busy yourself between now and then by washing your new sheets and bedding, hanging curtains, and scoping out storage space. You spend your time making a list of what you need before your furniture is brought up, and after it's delivered, putting sheets on the bed and setting things up. Honestly? You're avoiding going back to your parent's house. 

_"I'm outside. Do you want to get an early dinner? I've got to be back later."_ reads a text on your phone. It isn't terribly late, a little after three, but you could eat. You text back an affirmative and head out the door, locking it up behind you. It would be nice to have your own space. 

\------

"You still haven't told them you're moving out?" Hux asks, eyebrow raised. Early dinner meant picking up takeout and eating on your new couch. It was more comfortable than some fancy place again. You swallow the mouthful you have, and give him a sheepish look.

"No, I'm... I don't know what to tell them," you say, meekly, poking at your food with a plastic fork. Hux watches you for a moment, considering, and then stirs at his own food before picking up another bite. "I'm just... afraid? I don't know. I can't really... UGH! I don't know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be venting to you, this isn't your problem..." 

"I asked, don't worry," he says dismissively. He pauses for another minute, before going on; "I think it's easiest to say exactly what they need to know, and no more." 

"I guess... it's still..." 

"I won't make you do it. As far as I'm concerned, you don't have to at all," Hux says. He takes a drink of a glass of water and checks the time on his phone. "I'm going to have to be leaving soon. Are you going to be alright tonight? I'm working late but I can come back after if you need me to." 

He actually sounds a little concerned, and you wonder if he experienced nerves the first night he spent out of his childhood home. You consider it. "I'm... I'm not sure. I don't want to bug you..." Hux closes up his meal container and rises from the couch. 

"I'll text you before I go home for the evening," he says. You nod, murmur a thank you, and find yourself oddly contented with the kiss he gives the top of your head before leaving. 

You have to return to your parent's house tonight, hopefully for the last time. You steel yourself, lock up your new apartment, and head out.

\------

They don't seem to notice you when you walk in the door. Your heart is pounding so hard in your ears you may not hear them if they tried to speak to you anyway. You actually feel a little bit like you're going to be sick. When you get to your bedroom, you breathe a little easier, but it's short lived. 

You hurriedly stuff the last few things into a backpack, and grab a laundry basket full of clothes, an old security blanket, and a stuffed animal. You stop at your bedroom door, hand on the knob. Alright, deep breath... 

You make it through the hall before you're stopped. Dad stands there, between the front door and the living room, staring you down. He eyes the things in your arms. "...rent's due tomorrow if you want to stay here another month." 

"Actually... I'm moving out. Like, now," you tell him, impressively steady for as fucking terrified as you are. Dad gives you a suspicious look. 

"How?" 

"What was I supposed to do if I didn't have rent money by tomorrow? Sleep in my car?" you shoot back. He looks taken back, but doesn't answer. You feel a bit disgusted, and incredibly angry. You duck around him with your things. "Well, don't concern yourself too much. I'll transfer money to mom for the phone bill."

You're shaking by the time you drop your things in the backseat of your car and take the driver's seat. _"I have a lot of work to do tonight, I'm afraid I can't make it back."_ your phone reads. You make a face and send back a simple "alright, goodnight," drop your phone in the passenger's seat, and sit in the driveway for a minute. 

_"I have a new place and don't want to stay alone tonight. Feel like coming over?"_ you text to Jess. 

_"Fuck yeah! I'll get pizza if you get ice cream!"_ she responds almost immediately. You dig into your pockets for the cash Hux gave you. Yeah, you could salvage your night.


	7. Some Small Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is leaving for a business trip, but wants to spend an evening with you before he does. NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGH. JUST GONNA POST THIS BEFORE I FORGET AGAIN. 
> 
> Thank yous to commenters on the previous chapter!:   
> TheJediSlayer, singingwriting, General_Jedi07, Venusss, ElmiDol, Joe_Ker001, Filipa, Alexia_Imriel_Courcel, Lightpoint, Maeve_J, Holly_J, Juulna, waywardrose, and Him. 
> 
> ((A lot of you comment so often I hardly need to look at your usernames to type 'em out anymore. I appreciate you guys so much!))

Having your own place is bizarre. Four days in and it's quiet; no one knocks on your bedroom door at any given hour telling you to clean the kitchen or change out the laundry. You've found comfort in tending to the plants decorating your living room and kitchen, and not having roommates or parents around means you can turn up your music as loud as you want and not be annoying anyone at all. 

But it's dull. Hux has been busy and you've run out of things to do. Jess has been at her new job, and there's no way in hell you would go to your parent's place after your last exchange with your father. With a heaving sigh, you grab your phone up off the floor next to the couch where you were sprawled. You had been trying not to pester Hux much, because in spite of how much you cared for him, and you really did care for him, you were not his girlfriend; you had a business arrangement. 

" _I miss you,_ " you text him, unable to stop yourself any longer. From there, you sit mope around on the couch. You're almost ashamed to admit it, but it's been more than a week since you'd... well... done anything, and you were beginning to feel needy. Your own fingers were nothing compared to him, and anything he chose to give you. Your phone chimes from next to your head, and you're almost too eager to grab it. 

" _I can visit tonight. I'm leaving for a business trip tomorrow and won't be back for several days, but I'd like to see you tonight._ " 

You hurriedly respond with a yes please and giddily wait for him to get away from work. 

The day passes slowly, but finally, you get a text from Hux asking you to come to his house. " _If you don't mind. I'd like to have dinner and keep you for the night,_ " his text had said. You have no desire to say no, so you get ready, lock up your apartment, and leave. 

He's set up dinner in his living room; take-out from a much more expensive place than the last time you'd had dinner. Hux is dressed incredibly casually tonight, in sweats and a beater-style tank, and it's enough to make you blush; this feels terribly intimate, at least from him, and it's actually a bit flattering. He almost immediately asks if you'd mind if he steps out to smoke, and when you nod, you follow him out to the terrace. 

"Long day?" you ask casually, sitting yourself daintily in a deck chair. Hux snorts derisively, and you can't help laughing at it. 

"An associate and I are... making plans, and it's been both tedious and painstaking. There are important things going on," Hux says, rather vaguely, before taking a long drag on his cigarette. He then side-eyes you. "How did things go with your parents?" 

"Not much to say... I took your advice. I said all I needed to, and I left," you answer. He nods. "I don't know what dad's plan was... he was demanding rent, but didn't say what he expected me to do if I didn't have it for them." 

"If you wanted to stay with them, I could have given you money for rent," Hux says, frowning. You shake your head almost too fervently. 

"No! No, I did _not_ want to stay with them," you assure him. He turns to face you, leaning backwards against the terrace on his elbows. 

"If you don't mind the subject... your surname is familiar. I think I knew your father," he says. You tense up, and he shakes his head. "Vaguely. We were both in technologies, but different platoons. And there's more than ten years between us, if you're terribly concerned about age." 

"You don't look as old as my dad, that's not really a big concern for me," you answer, looking at your feet. You glance up at him anxiously, and can see him watching you carefully, like your reactions were important; he does that a lot, you think. "Did you... Did you like him?" 

"Not at all," Hux answers easily. You grin sheepishly, and Hux's lips lift in the corners, allowing for a small and easy smile; it's a little comforting. "I didn't mean to unnerve you, I'm sorry." 

"It's fine." 

"Are you hungry?" 

Hux stubs his cigarette out after one last pull and leads you inside. You don't and up talking very much over dinner, but when the pair of you sit on the floor in his living room, sipping wine, he starts talking again. 

"If you're going to start school, you should look at it soon," he says. He's right, you think. Now that you don't have to worry about work or rent, school is the next step. "Apply for grants and scholarships, but I'll take care of anything those don't cover." 

"That's incredibly generous," you tell him. Your cheeks already feel warm, but his kindness makes them flush more. Hux shrugs. 

"The company gives out ten full scholarships to certain students each year. I can't get you one of those, but I can cover your classes as long as we maintain this arrangement," Hux says. You nod along with him. It's a good arrangement, you remind yourself. He's very good to you. "We can play more games when I get back..." Hux promises. You feel yourself heat. Games, yes; dirty games, where he sits you in plain view and makes you cum. You wonder if all of his games are going to be like that... 

Hux's head has ducked next to yours, and his lips graze your throat. "Do you want to come to bed with me?" he asks softly. He kisses your neck softly, nipping gently, teasing. You draw in a breath. 

"Yes please." 

Hux sets the wine glasses on the coffee table and helps you to stand. He leads you back to his bedroom, and slowly and quietly strips all your clothes off of you. Tonight, he doesn't make you cum until his cock is buried inside of you, and the face he makes at feeling you come inside around him is exquisite. Not one to take any chances, he pulls out when he cums, shooting jets of semen onto what are obviously very expensive sheets. 

In the morning, he buys you breakfast again (does he cook, you think, when he has the time to?), and walks you to your car. When you turn to kiss him goodbye, he's holding something out for you. He stops you before you can grab it from him though. "This is for you... but do _not_ open it until I tell you... understand?" 

"Oh... sure. If that's what you want," you answer, a little taken back. He sets the little black box gently into your palm, and leans forward to kiss the corner of your mouth. 

"I'll call you sometime this week," Hux says in farewell. You turn the box over, inspecting it, but it makes no noise, doesn't rattle. He doesn't look back. 

"Is this... Is this for a-- a _game_?" you call after him. You hear him laughing, and it makes you blush. 

"Yes. Don't open it," he calls back over his shoulder. You see his head duck as he climbs into his Mercedes.

Back home, you start the day trying to sign up for financial aid. FAFSA is a pain in the ass. On the upside, most people file their taxes online anymore, so it's pretty easy to import your tax information from the IRS that way. And then you hit a roadblock. It asks for your parent's tax information. You groan, and write up a quick text to your mother, asking for help. 

Two hours later, and there's no response. 

Four hours, and still nothing. 

You write another one. You're really hoping she answers before dad gets home. With any luck, you won't have to deal with him. 

There's no response.


	8. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to open the box, and finally get a hold of your parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... kinda writing another story involving Mob Boss!Kylo, as seen in several of TheJediSlayer's posts on tumblr.... but I'm not sure. I have a chapter done, but I haven't impressed myself at all. Idk. 
> 
> And I feel like I should mention, like, holy shit. Do people get worried about their parents if they don't get back to you for a few days? My mom literally ignores us for weeks at a time. Is this weird?

The unassuming black box sits on your bedside table for another day. It drives you crazy, almost to the point where you open it.... But you don't. 

When you go to bed after an unsuccessful day of trying to complete your financial aid, you stare at the dumb box for a solid hour before your eyes finally close. 

Your phone rings, waking you up. It's still dark, and the time on your phone says something like four in the morning. It also says Hux is calling. You frown; maybe it's important. You fumble a couple times before you manage to tap the right part of your screen yo answer the call. 

"Hello? Are you alright?" you ask, groggy. There's a small huff of a laugh on the other end of the line. 

"I'm fine," Hux answers. He sounds a little breathless. Either he just came up a set of stairs, or... "Do you want to play a game?" 

You hesitate. Yes, you do, but right now? "It's like.... shit, 3:52 in the morning...Why are you even awake?" you ask, sounding baffled. Hux lets out a breath. 

"Timezones," he says. You make a noise. "Eight hundred dollars," he says. You blink up at your ceiling. 

"Wh... What?" 

"Eight hundred dollars in your account, right now, if you stay up and humour me," he says. You nearly drop your phone... and then you do drop your phone. It slides off the bed and hits the floor, and you can hear Hux laughing on the other end. He was laughing... was he laughing? Are you still dreaming? You snatch up your phone from the floor. 

"You-- You don't sound like yourself," you tell him. He makes a noise, but it's not something you could identify. "You sure you're alright?" 

"I had a bit to drink. Dealing with my father is a situation that calls for it," Hux says. The statement took you by surprise, and you sit up in bed, curious. "...I didn't mean to say that. Disregard that."

"I'll try," you respond... but it's hard to. You hear a shuffling noise on the other line. 

"Are we playing a game, or what?" he asks, sounding a little irate. You murmur a sure, and hear him sigh pleasantly. "Good. Open that little box I gave you." 

You bite your lip. Good. About damn time. You hold your phone between your ear and your shoulder and grab the box off your nightstand and work the tightly-fit lid off of it. Nestled in the box is... a small vibrator. You actually snort; it's a bit obvious now, isn't it? What else would it be? 

"Are you naked?" he asks. You gently pry the vibrator from its thick foam casing. Twisting the cap off, there is already a battery inside; doesn't miss a detail, does he? 

"I could be," you respond. He makes a noise again, and you strain your ears, trying to discern the noises from his side. "Have you been touching yourself?" 

"Yes," he says. You'd be lying if you tried to deny the heat that shot towards your loins. "Do you want to know what I'm thinking about?" 

"Yes." 

"Then take your clothes off. And turn on the vibrator," Hux orders. You hum, tired, and put the phone on speaker before you set it down and begin to squirm out of your pajamas. He hears the buzz before he starts to really answer you. "You, honestly. I found a perfect dress for you... but you won't be able to wear it out." 

"Why's that?" you ask. You hold the toy hesitantly, not sure if you should be doing anything with it, or where. 

"Tease your breasts," Hux says, as if reading your mind. You start, pressing it a little hard into your skin, before you think better of it. Instead, you lighten it up, holding it just hard enough that it practically flutters over your skin, and that's _much_ better. "And, you'll see. When I return, I'll let you see it. Does that feel nice?" 

"Yes, it's... it's alright," you answer. Your cheeks are flushing. This is awkward, isn't it? You sigh, and slowly drag the vibrator around your nipple, and oh! That's something... "What do you... what do you want to do when you get home?" 

"Home?" Hux laughs, and it gives you pause, but he doesn't let you dwell on it. "Hm. I want to eat your pretty little pussy." 

You actually gasp, eyes fluttering close before they open again. "Your thighs now, kitten. As close as you can get to your sex without touching it," he orders, very specifically. You slide down in bed a bit, following his order. The vibrator slides down over your stomach until you very nearly hit your cunt, but you catch yourself. You shift it over and slide it over the place your thigh meets your labia. It's sensitive there, and you really want to just put it right over your clit. 

"I wanted more from my first taste," Hux moans into the phone. You inhale sharply, your hand trying to jerk towards your clit. "It was so... So wonderful. Licking your sweet cunt in the backseat of my car..."

He sighs again, and you stifle an embarrassing whimper. "Can I... Can I move the vibrator....?" you try to ask. 

"Just a moment, just wait," Hux says. 

"It was... A bit hasty. I mean, in your car... we _just_ met..." you say softly. 

"Do you regret it?" he asks quickly. He almost sounds panicked, like he's afraid. 

"No, I... I don't really regret anything with you." He makes a relieved noise in response, and you hear a slick noise from his side. Lube? Ohh. 

"Good, because I..." He stops himself before he says anything condemning, and your heart pounds for a moment. "Never mind. I'm very close... You can move the vibrator. Put it where you need it, kitten." 

You moan as you move it over your clit, and hear him hiss in approval when he hears it. "I'm going to make you cum until you can't move your legs, kitten... as soon as I return. I'll take a day from work to do it," Hux promises. "I can't get enough of you." 

"Ooh... _please,_ please do," you murmur. The vibrator buzzes diligently on your clit. You hear him moaning into the receiver, and it's so lovely. 

"I'm going to cum......" he says. After a couple more strained moans, you hear him sigh your name, a noise against the phone as he jerks in his own grip. And you cum almost instantly. 

He's never said your name like that. He's never moaned your name before, never done more than call you by pet names when you have sex, and it's _hot_ , and your whole body flushes red, embarrassed and aroused, and you suddenly, desperately wished he was here with you. 

"....Thank you," Hux says quietly, suddenly much more sober than he was only moments ago. There's silence in the other line for a minute. You click off the toy on your cunt before it starts to hurt, dropping it back into its box. He's very quiet now, and you wonder if he knows what he's done, if it's actually significant, or if you're thinking too much. "Goodnight."

\------

"I told you, we only got home this morning," mom says. At your parent's kitchen table, your mother enters their tax information to your FAFSA application. She's not a quick typer, and it almost drives you crazy, but you sip at a glass of water and keep yourself calm. 

Hux was still out of town for the rest of the week, and you were effing _bored._ Your strange little... game? Phone call? Was only last night, but it felt like forever. Mom finally texted you this morning to help you, and here you were. 

"We were busy when I got your texts, and your dad didn't have a easy time. You know any time they call events like that, he has to deal with some grating people," mom says. You snort. 

"It's not like dad is easy to deal with," you murmur under your breath. Mom doesn't say anything for some time. 

"Where are you living? You haven't been telling us anything," mom says, looking up from the screen. You wrinkle your nose. 

"It's... some place in the city. I'm... sort of seeing someone, and he's helping me out," you admit. Mom's eyebrows shoot up. 

"What's this boy's name?" 

"He's not-- Just-- I don't want to tell you yet, okay?" you protest weakly. Mom frowns disapprovingly, and you prepare for the guilt. 

"You can't even tell your mother?" she asks, sounding hurt, and you drop your head on to the table. 

"Mom, I'm just... stressed, okay, and dad hasn't made anything any easier..." you complain. Honestly, just a little bit of sympathy would be nice. 

"Life isn't easy. He's just trying to teach you," mom says, defending dad. You make a frustrated noise. 

"Throwing me out isn't teaching me anything, mom!" 

"He didn't throw you out!" she argues. 

"Because I left!" you protest. Mom purses her lips, and, hesitantly, finishes filling in the information you needed. She slides the laptop back to you.

It's quiet in the kitchen for a few minutes. Finally, mom sighs. "You're right. Your father is being unnecessarily harsh... It's uncalled for. I'll... I'll try to talk to him about it." 

You look up, surprised, and actually feel your eyes water a bit. You launch around the table and hug her. "Thank you, mom. I love you."


	9. Things Are Getting Sweeter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [NSFW] Hux returns from his trip, there is a revelation (for you, dear readers, for you), and Hux invites you to a work party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this one. I'm not feeling it, but let me know. There's a little bit of jumping around, I apologize if it gets confusing at all. 
> 
> Special thank you to LadyCorvidae, my dearest of dears, my heart. <3
> 
> Thank you to my commenters:  
> LadyCorvidae, Artisanthemage, waywardrose, General_Jedi07, ElmiDol, jeminguay, curiousquandry, Alexia_Imriel_Courcel, Joe_Kerr001, Brindille, MissRBFallows, Lightpoint, Chelley923, Maeve_J, and NutheadGee. 
> 
> Also, I loved hearing everyone's family dynamics on the last chapter! I'm happy so many of you are close to your mothers! <3

Hux remains out of town for another week, and it's pretty damn miserable the entire time. You've finished your FAFSA and submitted to a couple of schools, and after mentioning it to Hux, he assured you he'd write a recommendation letter. "Why? We don't really have any academic relationship or anything," you comment, on the phone, while flipping through brochures. 

"Some universities will take personal recommendations," he says. You hear his lighter on the other end of the line, and you can imagine him stretched out on a patio chair, smoking, and you miss him an awful lot. You wonder if he would disapprove of you becoming attached to him. 

"If you feel like you need to then, thank you," you tell him, dropping the pamphlets off the side of the bed. "Will you come see me when you get back?" 

"I'd like to," he says. You can't help that little bit of excitement that makes your insides fluttery. "I get in tomorrow afternoon." 

"Have a safe flight," you say softly. He says goodbye and hangs up as well. Your phone chimes almost immediately with an email inviting you to an admissions interview at a choice college. Thrilled, you reply with an eloquent version of yes please that takes you about an hour to articulate. 

Sleeping is difficult that night. The next day, you eagerly wait for him... and wait for him... and wait for him. It seems like the day drags on for hours.

You text Jess about school and mom. 

You text mom about your admissions interview. 

You water your plants and spritz the succulents. 

Wash dishes. 

Do laundry. 

Shower. 

You're dozing off on the couch when there's a knock on your door, and you shoot up. You roll off the couch, barely catching yourself from dropping right onto your face, and all but run for the door. There's a tiny little nagging in your head that says "maybe it's not him! You're gonna look like a fool!" but you throw the door open, all excited anyway. 

He's on you probably faster than you would have jumped him. His lips are soft and smooth on yours, and the scent of his cologne floods your nose. _Fuck_ did you miss it. The door slams behind him as you pull him inside, and for a brief moment, all you do is continue to kiss and pull at him. Then it stops. 

Hux withdraws a few inches, breathless as you are, wide eyed and looking just slightly apologetic. "I... I'm sorry. Did you... Was that too much?" he asks. And you grin for his consideration, but shake your head. 

"No. Keep going. This is all I could think about," you admit. He whispers 'good' and drops his coat on your floor, pushing you towards a kitchen counter and urging you up. Hux reaches for your shirt, yanking it up over your head and immediately goes for your breasts.

"I missed you," you gasp out. "Is that... is that bad?" 

Hux pauses his fevored kissing of your breasts, and it makes your heart thud a lot harder than it had before. Finally, he shakes his head. "No... no it's alright," he says quietly. Your fingers thread into his hair as he continues his very important work. 

When he goes for your pants, you lift your hips to help him slide your pants and undies down your legs. Hux returns to kiss your lips, his own swollen and pink and lovely, while his fingers delve between your thighs. He teases your pussy only a bit before he slides one long, cool finger inside of you. 

"Fuck, you're so hot, kitten," he swears into your ear. You kiss his neck, moaning and gasping as he fingers you. "So tight... I want your pretty little pussy on my cock. Do you want that?" 

"Fuck, yes, please," you reply; there's no hiding your enthusiasm, no attempts to be coy, just blatant desire. Hux groans in your ear and doesn't wait for more. His hands move down to open his fly and withdraw his cock, and then he's fucking into you on your kitchen counter, his approval apparent in moans and groans, small noises you'd never noticed and missed all at once. 

You end up in your bed together, eventually naked and totally fucked out. Hux is quiet again, lounged in your bed, and reaches for the box on your bedside table. He turns it over in his hands, like he's considering things. 

"You didn't forget anything I said on the phone," he states. It's not a question, and you both know what he means. 

"Not really. I've tried not to actively think of the things up didn't want me to hear, but... yeah...." you finish lamely. He glances over at you. "Can I ask? You don't have a good relationship with your father either, do you?" 

"It's not 'good,' no," he answers. He sets the box back down. "He was rather impressed with what I'd become, until I abandoned his company for another." 

"My dad mentions that a lot," you tell him. "Since he finished his deployment and got hired on by Arkanis Arms, it's been a lot of bitching about his boss's ungrateful son." 

Hux actually snorts, and the undignified noise makes you stifle a giggle into your palm. "Your dad is--" But, he cuts himself off to not offend you. "I didn't know when either of us was ever going to bring that up." 

"That my dad works for your dad?" you ask. Hux makes a small noise of affirmation. "Yeah, well..." 

"I have something for you at my apartment," he says. You sit up. "A dress, remember? If I asked nicely would you wear it for me the next time I have you over?" 

"Of course," you answer. 

"I think it'll look wonderful on you," Hux says softly. You look at Hux again, and the look in his eyes is intense and hungry. It gives you shivers. 

"You think you got another round in you?" you ask, biting into your bottom lip. Hux smirks at you deliciously. 

"Maybe one..." 

\-------

You're admissions interview goes well. While initially it looked like they were going to disregard the personal letter of recommendation, Hux's name on it gave them both pause and interest. 

You're soon admitted into college, and finally, _finally_ , things are looking pretty good for you. 

A few weeks into school, the weather starts to turn. Sweaters become a necessity, if not heavier jackets, and Hux is more than happy, when neither of you are busy, to take you shopping. It's.......... weird. Having someone buy you clothes. But of all that he's done for you, this may be the least, so you embrace it. 

"I still haven't seen that dress you got me," you mention, as your purchases ring up. He gives you a sort of smirk. 

"It's not really something you can wear out," he says. Your eyebrows shoot up in interest, but he dismisses the topic. "I have a party at work next week, and I'd like to bring you. They decided we ought to celebrate the contract we acquired while I was out of town."

"Oh! Congratulations!" 

Hux gives you a slight smile. "The contract was given to the most qualified," he says, "We were the reasonable choice." 

Out at his car, you put your bags in the backseat of his car, and he lights up a cigarette before you leave. Leaning against a gorgeous car with a lit cigarette in his mouth, Hux reaches over to brush your hair away from your face. "I've got the perfect dress for you already," he says.

The "perfect dress" is lovely, you'll admit, with heels that accent it nicely, and jewelry. He, admittedly, has some good taste. "But this isn't the dress you got me while you were gone," you say, feeling over the smooth fabric before you go to change. Hux, adjusting cufflinks on one arm, looks up to shake his head no. 

"You can see that when we get back," he says. You audibly grumble, and manage to catch the amused look he has before he turns away from you. "You're terribly cute."

You blush and murmur a thank you. Though he's seen you naked before, you still go into the bathroom to change. Maybe he anticipated this, because on the counter sat another white cardboard box, with your name on top of it, followed by the words "wear this too." 

You lift the lid and inside is some skimpy, lacy black lingerie. A grin splits your lips. "Do you not like my underwear?" you call down the hall. 

"It is a little boring," he calls back, "But that's not why." 

You change quickly into your entire new outfit. The lingerie was comfortable, even if you did get a little more of a breeze beneath the dress than you would in your own underwear. You return to the living room to put on the shoes he chose. They're a bit taller this time, not low enough to be considering casual. The heel would click against hard floors with every step, and you get anxious thinking about what sort of attention that would attract. At least holding on to Hux, you may be less likely to stumble over your own feet... 

In your consideration of them, Hux comes to kneel in front of you and put them on your feet himself. He does so very gently, lifting your foot into the shoe and strapping it on with steady hands. "Are you nervous?" he asks. 

"A bit, yeah. I haven't really... met anyone... ah..." 

"I understand," he says. You bit your lip. After the second heel is secured onto your foot, he looks up at you and cups your cheek in his hand. "You look beautiful. If you're very worried, you don't have to leave my side at all." 

You nod in understanding. Hux rises, then offers you his hand. "Let's go then," he says.


	10. Rude Strangers and a Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SFW] As promised, you attend a company party with Hux, and meet an unexpectedly rude peer of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the unexpected hiatus, but I'm adjusting to bizarrely fluctuating hormones, and it'll be ongoing for awhile. HOWEVER... I got to see Rogue One, and it rekindled my interest. SO. 
> 
> Thank you to my commenters (even the ones I never got around to responding to! Apologies!):   
> calina_tere, General_Jedi07, waywardrose, whitereis, Carly, LadyCorvidae (<3), Joe_Kerr001, Artisanthemage, ElmiDol, Lightpoint, BloodGutsAngelcake, singingwriting, Maeve_J, Venusss, MadameClutch, Noirfemme, Him, jeminguay, Alexia_Imriel_Courcel, Juulna, Belle, Pandainfinitely, and Lena. 
> 
> I've been discussing the next chapter with LadyCorvidae, and I'm fucking THRILLED to write it, so it won't take nearly as long. See you again soon. <3

"If anyone asks what you do for a living just tell them you're a student," Hux tells you as you wait at a stoplight just outside his house. 

"Isn't that the truth?" you ask. He smiles a bit, and in spite of yourself, you grin. "Although, I guess I technically do _you_ for a living..." 

"That needs not be mentioned," he advises. You nod solemnly. No, he probably doesn't need people knowing that he finds it necessary to pay a person to be in his company. "And if anyone asks how long we've been seeing each other, just 'a few months' will do." 

"Alright," you agree. This is also pretty true, give or take a few weeks. 

"And where we met..." 

"The coffee shop, right?" you suggest. Hux looks over to give you a delightful smirk. 

"Good girl."

There was something about pulling up to an enormous building in an expensive car, something unusually powerful. Hux helps you out before handing off his keys to a valet. You hold onto Hux's arm, tight to his side, and he gives you a steadying kiss to your temple; he knows that you're anxious, and wants to do little things to reassure you. 

But isn't it nervewracking? However you behave will reflect on him in some way. It's comforting, at least, that he trusts you, that he's going to stay with you. You take a breath. You can do this. Hold yourself high. You got this. You nod just the slightest bit, and Hux leads you inside. 

There are many people inside. They rented out a great hall for their event. The lighting was rather low, and people thronged in small groups, speaking amongst each other with drinks in hand. For a few moments, there was a blissful ignorance to Hux's presence in the room... and then eyes start catching. Surprise is rather clear on many, many faces, and you wonder what's so unusual about your date. 

"People are staring, is it me?" you murmur quietly, turning your head enough that you're speaking nearly into his shoulder. You can see a smirk curling the corner of Hux's lip. 

"It's not you," Hux assures you. You don't entirely believe him, but people are approaching before you can protest it. 

"Sir! Good evening!" 

The man that says it is sweet-faced and sincere, with dark hair neatly combed and parted very much like Hux does his. You would almost peg the man for admiring him, by the look on his face. 

"Mitaka," Hux greets politely. Mitaka's eyes flit over to you, and he smiles, but has a questioning look on his face as he offers you his hand to shake. Hux introduces you as you grab it. 

"Nice to meet you," he greets pleasantly. His smile is, again replaced with a quizzical look. "That name is familiar. What is it that you do?"

"Oh, I... I'm not really working anymore, I'm focusing on school," you tell him. You feel Hux give your hand an approving squeeze, and your heart swells a bit. Mitaka smiles very big.

"That's such a wise choice! I mean, if you can afford that sort of thing; I could only afford an education after military deployment," Mitaka says brightly. You smile right back at him. What a sweet man.

"What a surprise to see you..." a woman starts, addressing Hux, obviously. Your companion raises an eyebrow. 

"I always attend these events," he says. 

"With a woman," a low voice cuts in. Hux tenses. "I'd have thought that would be obvious." 

Striding towards you is a tall, dark haired man with wide shoulders and thick arms. His hair shines gorgeously and frames a face with full lips and a prominent nose. A little bit of you sweats, because, fuck, this man is attractive. Rude, but attractive. His suit is as impeccable as Hux's, though entirely black, and lacking in the neat and professional tie. 

"Ren," Hux greets coldly. You manage a meek smile as his dark eyes examine you a moment. Hux looks on impatiently. "Exactly why would that be unexpected?" 

"Personally, I didn't think anyone could stand you for more than a few minutes," he says. You blanche a moment; how fucking _rude!_ You actually scowl, and the man-- Ren-- looks amused by your expression. Hux makes a disgruntled noise, but didn't comment on it. The others that have amassed look rather uncomfortable by the exchange- does it happen often? "I need to have a word with you. Would your companion mind?" 

You tense up immediately, and glance up at Hux; he isn't really going to leave you alone, right? Hux spares you a glance, but gestures to someone, and over walks a statuesque blonde woman, and you can only liken her to an amazon queen. "Phasma? Could you please take her to get a drink? I'll return shortly." 

You look at him incredulously. He's seriously leaving you. As he strides away with the other man, Phasma offers you her own arm, and after a good pause, you take it with a sigh. "Thank you," you tell her, though you sound more weary than grateful. 

"I understand it's frustrating, but if it was an issue that could have waited, I promise you Ren probably wouldn't have made an appearance," Phasma tells you, leading you through the throngs of people towards a shining bar at the back of the room. She offers you a seat before she takes one herself, while you consider what she said. 

"Yes, I... I suppose I can understand then. He had said he wouldn't leave me though." You can't help but whine a little bit. Phasma offers you a smile. 

"I don't know if it's much of a consolation, but I can guarantee they won't be more than a few minutes. They can't stand each other." The statement actually makes you grin. It makes sense; the air Hux gives off, you can imagine he's a hardass boss, and a cutthroat competitor... Not to mention that your father has literally been bitching about being one-upped by him since he returned from his last military deployment like, six years ago. Fuck, if your dad knew, he'd be pissed.

By time the bartender has brought you your drinks, a couple of the people that greeted you and Hux when you arrived had found you again. Mitaka was one, and the other, the woman that had begun to point out the queerness of Hux bringing a date. You greet them politely again, and Mitaka looks over his shoulder before he leans in to speak with you. 

"Feel free not to answer, but... what is he like?" he asks. You frown quizzically, and he goes on to add, "You know... outside of work?" 

"I didn't think he did anything other than work," the woman says. 

"What do you mean?" you ask. They exchange glances, and you sort of shrug. "I can't imagine he's much different, really... I mean, he's not my boss, so I suppose I see him differently, but I don't think he's especially different with me." 

"How _do_ you see him?" the woman asks. Once again, you frown; how do you answer that? Before, it was a convenient and sort of dreamlike arrangement, in which a rich and handsome man paid you for sex and conversation. Now? Well, he was still paying you, but you felt differently. You felt like you'd want to know him even if he wasn't buying you nice things. That you would want to be around him for the pleasure of his company. But it was slightly confusing, when he was buying you shit all the time. You really like him, right?... Phasma comes to your aid before you have the chance to answer. 

"This is hardly appropriate conversation," she says sternly. The woman looks embarrassed, and nods before making excuses and meandering away. Mitaka gives a prompt and polite apology, which you dismiss.

"You're only curious, I'm not upset, but thank you," you tell him. If his eyes show a bit of fondness before he excuses himself, you don't mention it. He's very kind. Once more in the company of Phasma alone, you turn to her to make conversation. "What, um... what do you do here? If you don't mind me asking, that is." 

"I don't mind. I'm head of security," she answers. Suddenly, Hux leaving you with her specifically makes sense. It doesn't make up for leaving you in the first place, but at least he's watching out for you. 

You chat with her the tiniest bit more, not really discussing anything of import, before Hux finds you again. Phasma rather promptly says her farewells and disappears into the room. "Are you alright?" he asks. 

"Fine, I suppose, just didn't expect to be foisted off that quick," you respond, somewhat petty. Hux frowns, and almost immediately, you regret it. When his mouth opens, you shake your head. "No, I didn't mean that, sorry. Can I ask what that was about?" 

"Work, you needn't worry about it," Hux dismisses. 

"Alright then..." 

"We won't stay much longer," Hux assures you. 

"I didn't mean to ruin it," you start. You feel terribly anxious now. Wasn't this part of the arrangement? Being a presentable date for work functions? Oh god, what if you screwed it up? But Hux shakes his own head shortly. 

"You didn't. If anyone did, it was Ren. Don't worry." 

Hux takes your arm and keeps next to you for another half hour or so, as he speaks politely with several of his employees. You smile and make attempts at smalltalk where appropriate, but it's rather difficult now, with your nerves where they're at. Hux, as considerate as he tries to be, goes easy on you and leaves shortly after. Judging by the company he keeps-- and that is to say, very little-- he probably doesn't enjoy social functions very much anyway. 

The car ride home is quiet, almost silent. On the freeway, he grabs your hand and squeezes it gently in an attempt to reassure you. "You did well," he tells you, "Just relax." But it's very difficult. You don't feel like you did well. 

Re-entering his penthouse, you stand about rather awkwardly as Hux removes his tie and cufflinks, and steps out on the terrace for a cigarette. What are you even supposed to do...? He brought you up here, but maybe he'd want you to leave... 

You bend down to start taking off the heels; how handy, that he brought you home before you wore them long enough to hurt. Hux leans around the door frame, holding his cigarette away to avoid the smoke wafting inside. 

"That other dress I promised you-- it's in the bedroom. Why don't you go try it on?" Hux suggests, as you manage to peel the second heel off your foot. You'd forgotten about that since the other day. Maybe he doesn't want you to leave then? 

"Alright," you answer. There's no denying he looks pleased with your answer, and he retreats beyond the terrace door to finish his smoke. You pick up your cellphone as you pass it-- you hadn't meant to leave it, but it would probably be rude to have it going off at the party, so, happy accident. 

_'Will you come have dinner with us this weekend?'_ a text from mom reads. Sure, you think. What's the harm in that? Maybe dad will be more chill since you haven't seen him in awhile. Who knows. You respond with a 'sure' and continue on to Hux's bedroom.

Dimmed sconces over the bed provide a low light, just enough with which to see the dress lying on the bed. 'Dress' is a generous approximation; it's lingerie. A softly-colored nightie that looks as though it would only barely grace the top of your thighs. The material is soft and silky, and very nearly transparent, with added fabric in the cups of the breasts that may censor, but not entirely conceal, your nipples. No, this was _not_ something you could wear out of the bedroom. 

You carefully remove the fancy gown you are wearing in favor of the pretty lingerie sitting on the bed. It fits, of course, and you're admiring it on you in the mirror on the door of Hux's closet when he enters the bedroom. The silky lining at the hem hardly obscures your pussy, and you can see why he was into it. The look he gives you is appreciative, and before moving to change his own clothes, he comes close to get a better look.

Standing behind you, his hands smooth over your waist to hips, where they pull you flush against him, and eyes your reflection in the mirror. "Beautiful," he murmurs, leaving forward to kiss the side of your neck. You actually blush; you were getting comfortable with him, yes, but it's been a little bit since he flattered you so effectively. It makes your heart thud a little harder in your chest. 

When Hux moves away, it's to remove his fancy suit. You sit patiently on his bed and watch him move about. His clothes are neatly returned to a hanger, and hung on a rod for what you assume it's dirty clothes-- because he wouldn't chance rumpling his clothes in a hamper. He puts on sweats and a plain white t-shirt, and it feels like a sort of privilege to see him like this. Comfortable.

When Hux climbs into bed, he pulls you against his chest, and curls up under the covers. Idly, his hand strokes over your silky soft lingerie, occasionally trailing his fingers along your breasts where the hem meets your skin. 

It's... intimate. Your mind works at a million miles a second, trying to figure it out. Slowly, quietly, Hux drifts off to sleep behind you, and you lie awake for hours, trying to decide whether the feeling in your chest was more or less inappropriate than your relationship up to now.


	11. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [NSFW] Dinner with the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad about Carrie Fisher, so here's something nice. 
> 
> Thank you to my commenters from the last chapter:  
> MadameClutch, waywardrose, Joe_Kerr001, General_Jedi07, PushToShove, LadyCorvidae, TheAcetwins, Lena, ns241, singingwriting, and Jen.

"Why did I need to dress up like this?..." 

Your mother looks away from the view from your apartment window to give you a once-over; her expression shows she's not impressed. "Don't you have anything nicer?" she asks. You look down at the flowery dress you had put on, and chew on your lip. 

"Um... Maybe..." you answer. 

"I'll go look through your closet," mom says. 

"N-no! That's alright, I'll see what I've got," you start. God forbid she find the super fancy dresses Hux buys you for your dates; how would you explain that? You return to your bedroom and dig through your closet again. You find another dress somewhat classier than the one you picked-- was it a dress from high school graduation? Some event of dad's?-- and change into that. She shrugs and nods her approval tentatively. 

"It'll do. Let's get going, dad is waiting in the car," she urges. You grab a small handbag, and shut off the lights in your apartment, while mom follows. "It's a cute place," she comments, as you close the door. 

"Thanks. It's, um, not all that expensive. Cheaper than a lot of other places," you mumble, trying to make excuses, hoping she wouldn't ask how you were paying for it. You lock the door behind you, and follow her down to the street where dad is parked. By the time you've buckled and dad is pulling away from the curb does it strike you that mom didn't answer. You lean forward between their seats. "So, dinner...?"

Dad glances at you for only a moment before his eyes return to the road. "You didn't tell her?" he asks. You frown, looking to mom for an explanation. 

"I forgot," she says. You know she didn't. 

"Forgot what?" you ask slowly. Mom seems hesitant. 

"Well, we're having dinner with Brendol and his family," she answers carefully. You had to have misheard her, right? There was no way. 

"We're doing what?" 

"Dinner with Brendol's family," she states again. 

"....His family? You don't mean just, like... him and his wife?" you ask. 

"It's 'he and his wife,' and no, I don't," mom corrects. You sit back in your seat, quietly having what you're certain is a mild panic attack. 

"So you mean, like... his son too?" you ask, nervous and hoping for a no.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she answers. Your heart drops into your stomach, and your throat feels tight. How the fuck were you going to handle this? 

"I thought dad hated him," you almost squeak. 

"Arrogant bastard..." 

"He doesn't _hate_ Armitage, they... have a difficult, professional relationship." You and dad snort almost in perfect unison, and mom bites her lip nervously.

"Mom," you deadpan. 

"I hate him," dad assures. 

It's even more of a shock when you arrive at none other than the very same classy restaurant that Hux took you to on your first... Well, "date," you guess. Your stomach is in knots as you follow mom and dad inside, whereupon mom nudges you to say, "Isn't this place beautiful?" 

In a booth in one of the more well-lit areas-- thankfully, not _nearly_ the same booth where Hux had been fingering you through dessert-- sits the Hux family. The squat, older gentleman with gray-red hair and a groomed moustache was your father's boss, Brendol, whose cheeks were already slightly red with inebriation. Next to him, a woman, clearly at least ten years his junior, who looked rather annoyed until your family came into view, when she very quickly masks her annoyance with a faux-pleased look. Finally, on his father's other side, sat none other than your incredibly attractive sugar daddy. 

His face gave away very little to most, you were certain, but his eyes-- you could fucking see it, he looks so damn amused at the sight of you there. Did he know about this before, and just not tell you? 

"Excellent! Armitage just got here as well!" Brendol says rather cheerfully. He looks at you as you sit down next to your mother, with a smile. "I believe you've met my son? Perhaps when you were very young..." 

"Ah, yes..." you murmur, almost nervous to meet Hux's eyes across the table. When you do, he offers you a smile.

"How terribly good to see you again," Hux says. You fight the grin that threatens to surface, but neither Hux, nor your mother next to you, misses the red in your cheeks as you look down at your hands. Just how were you going to survive this?... 

...With drinks, you think, as you order a cocktail. Just something to warm yourself up, you think, not enough to loosen your tongue, to let slip some damning detail. While you wait on ordered appetizers, you zone out rather absently, looking up at the lights, as mother and Mrs. Hux discuss something about holiday plans, and father, Brendol, and _your_ Hux discuss something about their businesses. 

This was hardly new; while you had never once before had dinner with their _family_ , you had occassionally accompanied your parents to dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Hux. A lot of it was playing with your phone under the table while the adults ignored you. At least this was familiar. If you could ignore the terribly handsome man across the table that, to the blissful ignorance of your parents, had done such filthy things to you it would make your father's head explode, you could almost pretend there was nothing terribly unusual going on. Of course, it only works for so long, and through the haze you'd made for yourself, you hear Brendol speaking. 

"...mentioned she saw you with a woman the other night, at your company's party." 

You try not to visibly tense, and manage to peek up at Hux across the table without accruing unneeded attention. To his credit, he remains incredibly composed, and doesn't so much as glance at you until he's made a decent excuse. 

"I'm not quite prepared to make introductions, Father, but I will tell you as soon as I am," he says. The elder Hux scoffs. "She is perfectly lovely though, I can share that."

Appeased for the moment, Brendol returns to another topic with your father, and Hux finally spares you a subtle glance.

When the appetizers come, you request another drink, and Hux, eyes glittering with mischief, takes note. When the server is off with your order, he leans a bit forward to speak with you, instead of your respective fathers. 

"Not driving?" he asks casually. You look up at him, and think about what sort of game he's trying to play. This seems to be sort of _fun_ for him, while you're trying to act as though you're not intimately familiar with him in front of your parents. You give him a half-smile. 

"No, not tonight. My parents are dropping me off on their way home," you answer. 

"You're not living with them?" 

"Ah, no, I... I have a place here in the city," you reply, trying not to laugh, because he's asking questions he already has the answers to. You're not sure if the brightening of his face is him faking interest, or some filthy idea that's come into his head. 

"What a coincidence," he says. You can _feel_ your father's eyes on you, as the food has caused a slight lull in his and Brendol's conversation; you can feel him grow more and more irritated by each word that is exchanged between you and his boss's son. "Perhaps I could spare you parents the trouble and drive you home instead," Hux suggests. You can't stop a grin this time. You can tell he doesn't mean your home, no. 

"M-maybe," you answer, as non-committally as you can. It's a farce; you'd much prefer going home with him than your parents. 

After your second drink and entrees, just after dessert is ordered, you excuse yourself to the bathroom. You have to take a moment to calm yourself down, after you finish your business. All throughout dinner, Hux continued to make comments here and there, teasing you and inadvertantly (or, perhaps, intentionally?) provoking your father. It made what could have been a boring night much more fun, but it was quite nerve-wracking. 

When you felt ready to return, you started down the hallway from the bathrooms to the dining area... only to be intercepted. Hux, looking almost _playful,_ jerks his head to a door nearby, and holds it open for you to go inside with him. It's a coatroom, you find, and you think of all the awful cliches are playing out right now. The door is closed behind him, and Hux corners you at the very back of the room, in a corner hidden by a few large jackets. 

"Your father looks as though he wants to murder me," Hux murmurs, pinning you between the wall and his own body. He's gently not to muss your hair much as his hands direct your face up towards his. "If only he knew what I'm actually doing to you," he says against your lips before he kisses you. 

A little bit of fervored kissing and touching turns to you, on your knees, and his cock in your mouth. Your fingers are in your own underwear, working through an astounding amount of slickness as you moan around him. Hux has a gentle grip on your hair, still careful about not messing you up too much, and hisses a laugh, looking down on you in the near-total darkness of the room. 

"They don't have any idea, do they? Even now, with my cock halfway down your throat, while they sit oblivious in the other room." You make a muffled noise around him, and cast your eyes up to watch him moan low in his throat. He looks back down at you, thumb stroking your jaw, and catches your eye. "Whatever would they do?"

You pause a moment to pull your mouth off of him. "Probably disown me," you answer, voice a little strained. Hux chuckles softly while you tease his twitching length with kisses. 

"It's a good thing I'm taking care of you, isn't it?" he says, even softer. Your heart pounds harder than before, and you feel somewhat transfixed as he guides you back up, where he can kiss you again. After some shuffling, your panties drop to the floor, and Hux lifts you up. When you feel him beginning to enter you, slick and hot, he leans forward to kiss your throat and makes a sincere admission: "I think I still would, even if you chose to stop fucking me." 

Your reply, whatever it may be, is stopped before it starts, as he buries his cock into you in an abrupt, hard thrust. You stifle a noise into his jacket, clinging to him desperately. "We'll have to hurry... will you cum around me, kitten? Let me feel it..." he urges in broken whispers, punctuated by ruthless thrusts sure to leave your thighs quaking. How can you not? 

And quake they do, as you stand and try straighten yourself. You feel his seed dripping between your thighs, and reach for your panties, only to have Hux beat you to them, tucking them into his pocket. "W-wait, but..." you protest weakly. He doesn't. Hux gives you a kiss in the corner of your mouth, then smacks your thigh as he guides you back to the door. 

"Go, now, I'll be out in a moment."

Nobody made mention of anything when you return, for which you were grateful. Dessert had yet to arrive-- pity-- but you sip at your water as innocently as you can manage. Are your cheeks flushed? They feel flushed. It takes you a moment to really hear where the conversation has headed, but you get a little shock when you do. 

"Did you really have to invite him?" Mrs. Hux says quietly, seemingly annoyed as she was before you had arrived. Dad, leaning in to speak quietly to them, agrees, and immediately confirms your suspicions of just who they're discussing. 

"I agree. It's a bit... unsavory to be dining with our business rival, isn't it?" Dad says, as though that's really what his issue is. You know better, but maybe Brendol doesn't. The man frowns. 

"Doesn't he usually excuse himself from these things the moment you invite him?" Mom asks. "It's a bit peculiar that he even decided to come." 

You can't be under suspicion, right? You were invited after him, weren't you? Well, truly, you had no idea, but mom and dad usually go to a lot of these things without bringing you. Maybe you were only invited after he was, to round things out. 

"He is my son, and he seems to be enjoying himself," Brendol reasons. His wife next to him scoffs. 

"He spurned you! You offered him part of your company and he left you for your direct competitor! I don't know why you even speak to him anymore!" she exclaims, not quite loud enough for other dining parties to overhear. God forbid she make a scene. 

"Isn't he your son?" you pipe up, trying not to sound really offended, though you still frown. She looks down at you and actually laughs, as if it was a preposterous question. Brendol, next to her, looks rather sheepish. 

"Of course not! The spawn of some little kitchen tart, that boy..." she says bitterly. You feel a cold little shock. It only gets worse: "Tried to get what she could out of you, and what good did it do her?" 

"None, dear," Brendol says, sounding weary. 

"None at all!" 

You sit in quiet shock as the conversation progresses from there, until Hux finally returns, smelling of nicotine and looking much more relaxed.

The conversation through the rest of the meal was light, and despite the cum drying on your thighs and undeniable sexual satisfaction, you sort of uncomfortable on Hux's behalf. He makes conversation again, asking you questions about school that he already knows the answers to, and mentions again that he could certainly take you home so your parents wouldn't have to stop. You agree, which seems to be a bit of a disturbance to not only your father, but your mother and Mrs. Hux as well, though they say nothing of it.

Soon enough, the bill is paid, and you head out as a group. While Hux has a final word with his father, mom holds you back as inconspicuously as she can to speak with you. She leans in to whisper, so that dad can't hear, and your heart leaps uncomfortably into your throat. 

"It's him, isn't it? Armitage is who you've been seeing, and that's why you didn't want to tell me. God, you _reek_ of his cologne!" she whispers almost furiously. You try hard to swallow the lump in your throat, and slowly, hesitantly, nod. Your mother's skin is a few shades off, and she looks between you and Hux, something close to horrified. "Oh my god!" 

"Mom, don't..." you try, but can't find words. Don't what? Don't freak out? Don't judge? Don't... "Just... please don't tell dad?..."

"I'm not telling him!" she exclaims, though still hushed. You feel relieved, at least knowing you won't have to answer to dad right away. Like that's one weight off your shoulders, or at least for the moment. "No, you get to deal with that! You better have a damn good reason for this..." 

"Why do I need a reason? He's been nothing but nice to me, and I really..." you murmur. 'Really' what?... "Dad's the one with the issue... " 

Mom considers this for a moment, before sighing and nodding. "Fair enough... you're going to tell me more about this later though." 

"Alright... Thank you, mom," you whisper, trying to wrap it up, as the final conversations of the evening start to die off with your arrival at the parking garage. Mom kisses your forehead before she returns to dad's side. 

"We really can drive you home," dad says, looking as though he truly is concerned as Hux comes to your side to lead you to his car. You smile; how can you not appreciate a moment of sincerity? Even if it is sort of ridiculous... 

"It's alright, dad. Drive safe." 

In Hux's car, he leans over and kisses you again, and you finally feel like you can relax after a long damn night. "Do you want to come home with me?" he asks, before starts to go anywhere. "I have an awfully large shower..." 

You laugh, albeit tiredly. "That sounds nice..."


	12. A Truly Vile Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SFW] The day following your eventful dinner, you have a couple interesting conversations. One of them makes you want to be sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize for the wait, but also appreciate your patience. 
> 
> Explanation: Between this chapter and the last, I found out I was pregnant, and I've been dealing with hormone fluctuations pretty much nonstop. Bad news: I've been moody and tired, chasing around a toddler while eight months pregnant saps my energy to write, and I've been stressed as all hell. Good news: It's a girl! (we've got our little boy, we were hoping for a girl this time), and I've been re-motivated to write. Hurrah! 
> 
> So this is not my best work. The chapter has been written in bits and pieces over the last few months. But I know where I'm going for the next few, so there's that to look forward to. 
> 
> So thank you to everyone that has bookmarked and given kudos. 
> 
> Shoutouts for commenters! (*deep breath*):  
> MadameClutch, PushToShove, AvariceNSpice, ritabernas97, Carly, LadyCorvidae (my love <3), waywardrose, General_Jedi07, TheAcetwins, Joe_Kerr001, NutheadGee (<3), why_not_the_other_ones, jeminguay, lena, huxisms, AllofReylo, Evie, Pandainfinitely, ZiaLisa, MiMiCiCi22, Anna, Michi83, Tnt117. 
> 
> Holy shit. Thanks, guys. You're all great.

Hux's shower was nice. Granted, getting your pussy eaten in the shower was nicer. Hux's head was resting on your breasts when you wake, arms wrapped around your waist. His hair is attractively tousled, cheeks red with warmth. Outside the window, snow is falling, and you watch it sticking to icy cold buildings all over the city, slowly turning New York white. 

Your mind wanders to the night before. Part of it makes you giddy; it was fun, pretending not to be intimately acquainted with one another, fucking desperately in the coat room of the restaurant. Even the fact that mom knew was, in some small way, a relief; it wasn't a secret you had to keep from her anymore, it was one weight off your shoulders. She probably didn't necessarily approve of where you chose to partake in your more physical activities, but if her reaction was anything to go by, she may not be disapproving of you seeing Hux in general. 

Of course, the giddiness only lasted a few moments, because now you were considering the less savory parts of last night's conversation. Namely, that not even Hux's parents wanted him there, but his step mother in particular was just _cruel_! Look, maybe you don't have a right to, but you feel incredibly angry. Who talks about a kid like that? I mean, not that Hux is a kid, but... but it's just... It's just wrong! What did he ever do to her? 

Before you know it, there are actually angry tears on your cheeks. Is this the sort of terrible things Hux had to put up with throughout his childhood? What kind of a home was that? A certain lack of affection would actually make a lot of sense, in regards to some of the things he wants from you. Not that that makes it right; no one should treat a child that way...

Hux's pretty blue eyes blink open at you, and it takes him a moment to actually see things as they are. He sees first the snow outside the windows, and your naked skin beneath him. Then he looks up into your face and is immediately concerned. He sits up in the bed, reaching for you. "Are you alright?" he asks, reaching for you, only to pull back, struck by the idea that he may be the thing upsetting you. You slide up the mattress, sitting up and scrubbing at your eyes. 

"I'm-- I'm fine, sorry, I'm not--" you stammer out rather uselessly. Hux looks annoyed, raising one thin eyebrow at you, skeptically. 

"Really?" he asks, sounding unconvinced.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just..." you attempt, but your voice breaks and you have to pause to fix yourself. You finally manage to swallow down your sobs and clear your throat, and nod at him. "I'm okay." 

"You're clearly not," he says, looking annoyed, but sighs a he acquiesces. Hux moves to sit on the edge of the bed, and after sparing you a glance, he holds his arm out for you to duck under, curling yourself around him. "Alright. Let's... Let's have breakfast and go for a walk before you have to go to class."

It turns out, Hux does cook. After giving you a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt, because all you had was your dress from the night before, Hux sets about his kitchen, actually cooking for you. You sit at the table off the side of the kitchen watching, and feeling sort of... small? Childish? This is weird, isn't it?

You hadn't gotten to watch him complete a task like this before, but it's interesting. Everything he does seem to be routine, without thought, efficient, precise. You twiddle your thumbs, not sure if you should offer help, or what. 

"...why does my dad hate you?" you ask, seemingly out of nowhere. Hux glances over his shoulder a moment, then shrugs. 

"His work is mediocre and he somehow believes it's my fault," Hux answers. You shift; you don't know how good dad is at his job, but he can't be too terrible, if he's practically second in the company at Arkanis. "He felt it a personal attack when my own findings were better than his." 

"He complains about that a lot," you mention. Hux turns to give you a curious look, after setting a pan full of food on the stove. 

"If you knew, why did you ask?" he questions. This time, you shrug. 

"I don't know?... I didn't know if there was more to it. All I ever heard was dad complaining." The coffee pot beeps from the counter as the pot fills, and the conversation lulls as he grabs cups, cream, and sugar, to bring them to the table. He finishes up cooking and serves breakfast before he starts talking again. 

"A lot of people were rubbed the wrong way by my leaving the company," Hux says, even before he manages to take a bite of his food. You're reminded of his step mother from the night before, saying terrible things about him, and it's incredibly upsetting. You try to stop thinking about it. "That may pertain to your father as well. The words 'ungrateful', and 'spoiled child' were tossed around quite a bit." 

"But that's not it," you protest. Hux looks up from his plate, seemingly amused. 

"You don't think so?" he asks. You go a bit red, but nod rather fiercely. 

"I don't think that's it. I don't think I know why you did, but I'm _certain_ that that isn't it," you say, with conviction. Hux looks sincerely surprised for a moment, almost vulnerable in a way you haven't seen, and just as quickly, it's gone. He gives you a wry sort of smile again, and starts gathering a bite onto his fork. 

"That's kind of you."

After you were done eating, drove you back to your apartment to put on warm clothes. You conveniently "forgot" his sweats and shirt in your apartment, but if he cared, he made no mention of it, and the idea of wearing them again later made you a little bit giddy. Across the street, you grabbed hot chocolates to go, and headed up the street on a walk. 

"Do you actually like the snow?" you ask. His cheeks and nose are already red, and there isn't even any wind chill today. Hux sort of shrugs. 

"I don't like the sun," he says. His nose wrinkles a moment before he catches himself, and you hide your grin into your cup. "I burn. It was rainy where I grew up, and we didn't get much snow... I suppose it's nice, every once in awhile." 

"You like sugar too. Is that because you didn't get it a lot growing up?" you ask. Hux glances over at you briefly, like he's surprised, and your cheeks heat. "Never mind, don't answer that. Pretend I didn't ask." 

"No, I didn't," he answers. You bite your lip. Given what you'd discovered in the last 24 hours, you were beginning to think he never got much as a child. 

"I'm done prying," you tell him. 

"Completely done, or only for today?" he asks. There's something in his tone that tells you he's teasing you, and you suddenly feel a bit better about it. You pretend to think on it a moment, and then smile. 

"Just for today. I'll pester you more another day... If that's alright." The last bit is posed as more of a question, and peeking up at him, you can see him nod. 

It isn't cold enough for the sidewalks to be icy yet, so while your foot slips in the snow every now and then, it's not enough for you to be worried about hurting yourself. Even walking in silence is pretty nice, and it does help you to forget about why you cried this morning.

You head back to your apartment only when you can't handle the cold anymore. After a little bit of time together, Hux leaves so that you can prepare for class. You can't say you're really eager; part of you just wants to sit on the couch watching the snow fall through your living room window, but... sigh... priorities. 

Class is long and uninteresting, and you find it impossible to focus. You think a lot more on last night's dinner, and how terrible Hux was treated behind his back. His father did the bare minimum to defend him, which is frustrating, but... but what did you do? You asked about his mother, and his... step-mother? Father's wife?... only said even more awful things. Maybe you would have defended him if it weren't so important to keep your relationship-- your _arrangement_ a secret. But it's hard to know. 

You trudge out to your car through a growing amount of snow. If it kept going at this rate, you wouldn't be able to make it into class... your car isn't exactly fit to drive over ice and snow. At this point, you could probably afford snow tires, but... Eh. 

You sit in your car doing pretty much nothing while it warms up a bit. You were in for a night of homework, and hopefully some rest. Did you have a pizza in the freezer?... Cooking doesn't sound appealing right now... 

Your phone rings. The number is one you don't recognize, and phone calls in general suck, but with a whithering sigh, you suck it up and answer it almost just before it goes to voicemail. "Hello?" you greet. You're surprised to hear Mrs. Hux's voice speaking back to you. 

"Oh, good, you answered. How are you?" she asks. You pause for a long moment; she speaks casually, like this isn't the weirdest thing on the planet, and to say that you weren't off-put would be a massive lie. 

"Um... Well, it's snowing, so... cold, I guess?..." you answer. There's a brief pause, and then a short laugh, like she's trying to be polite. You're not posh enough for her, you guess. 

"I just wanted to be sure. I know Armitage gave you a ride home last night, and, well..." She doesn't finish her though. 'Well' what, though? She didn't expect him to do anything uncouth, did she? You know she didn't like him, but even then, implying he would do something _bad_ to you was more than a little uncalled for. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about him." 

"Oh really? Why?" you ask, as innocently as you can. She can't know, can she?... 

"Well, you seemed rather... _charmed_... last night. I thought you ought to know his interest in you was entirely to spite your father, and I didn't want him to fool you into thinking it was anything more than it was," she says. You nearly drop your phone in shock. What the _hell_? What does _she_ know? "That boy is just entirely frustrating. Getting involved with him won't get you anything. He chews things up and spits them out with no regard for what he leaves behind." 

"What do you mean?" you ask. 

"Well, he did completely abuse his father's generosity," she says, sounding catty. "Brendol gives him a good job within his company, and Armitage used it to garner some attention from another company and just _left_." 

"I had thought everything he got, he would have earned," you retort, unable to help sounding affronted. This time, when she barks out a laugh, it's more genuine, like what you said was just ridiculous. 

"He would have had nothing without Brendol! If he was raised by his _mother_ , I doubt he would have finished school!" she says. You feel your stomach churning sickly. 

"I... I suppose there is the debate of Nurture versus Nature," you mumble. 

"Nature only does so much. Nepotism is much more effective," she says. Now you really want to be sick. Who talks this way? Shouldn't she care for him even a little? "And now, I don't know how he's doing it, but he's stealing dozens of contracts out from under Brendol. At this rate, the company will go out of business." 

You make a quiet, noncommittal noise. 

"I'm getting off track, aren't I?" she asks. Not really, you think; her point is to talk shit about her husband's son, and she's accomplishing that with gusto. "I only wanted to warn you not to think read too much into his advances, that's all."

"Well, thanks for your advice, such as it is," you reply, sounding more than a little bitter. 

"Oh, did I upset you?" she asks. You want to scoff. "I am terribly sorry, I never meant--" 

"I'm fine, thank you. Have a wonderful evening, Mrs. Hux," you say in farewell, and hang up before she gets another word in. What disgusting shit?... The heater in your car is now almost making you sweat. Time to get home. You could cry after you get safely back to your apartment.


	13. Sex on a Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [NSFW] Hux proposes a trip. Welcome to the Mile High Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I've had a baby since this chapter and the last. My hormones are returning to normal, I have energy again, and the urge to write. 
> 
> I've made a sideblog for Star Wars fics and requests:  
> https://ladyb-writes-starwars.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank yous to my commenters again:  
> ZiaLisa, MadameClutch, TheAceTwins, LadyCorvidae (*blows kisses*), Joe_Kerr001, Carly, LadyEtcetera, Maeve_J, Candy, calina_tere, Vyx, General_Jedi07, Alice_In_Yaoiland, paarthurnaxbro, ElmiDol, Deim Mahanaxar, spacegrenade, Unintentionally_Sly, AranelN7, Snowflake28, Pandainfinitely, bbyhux, SassyTrickster. 
> 
> So many of you again! I love you guys. <3

The weather continues to worsen over the next few days. Classes get cancelled, and certain roadways get closed down. Your car isn't safe to drive on the ice and snow, but you're running low on groceries, and have to think about venturing out of the apartment. 

' _It's supposed to be a bit clearer tomorrow. The roads are still bad, but it won't be snowing all day. I might take a chance and go to the store._ ' you text Hux. You would have wanted to go with Jess, but she's stuck out of town until the roads clear up, so if Hux is busy, you're on your own. 

' _I could lend you a better car, if you'd like._ ' he replies. A generous offer, you think. It might make you too anxious though. You turn him down. ' _I don't like the idea that you may have an accident._ ' Hux texts back. It gives you warm and fuzzies. It's sometime later that he sends you another: ' _Would you like to go out of town with me for a few days?_ ' 

Out of town? How vague! Your guts are full of butterflies. Again, you get a bit anixous at the idea, but this is more of a good anxious. It would be fun, wouldn't it? Classes are getting cancelled anyway. You could just email your professors. Your parents wouldn't be looking for you. Fuck it. 

' _Yeah._ ' 

' _Good. Pack for warm weather. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning._ '

Ooh, warm weather? Sounds promising. You set about packing a bag-- how long did he say? A few days? How many did that mean? Oh well. Overpack and hope for the best. 

Hux can tell you're nervous when he picks you up. He stops to get coffee, and takes a long, slow drive to the airport. "You don't have to come with me, if you're uncomfortable," he says. "I can drive you back." 

"It's alright. What time is the plane leaving?" you ask, in an attempt to change the subject. He glances sideways at you a moment. 

"Whenever we want. Sooner would be better, the weather won't stay clear enough for long, but we have time," he says. You blink. 

"...private jet?..." 

"Company jet, but in a sense, yes." Should you even be surprised at this point? He has dozens of nice cars and a posh penthouse apartment. In spite of having time to wait, you head for the airport soon afterwards. It's been awhile since you'd been on a plane; in the last few years, mom and dad had been going on trips and vacations by themselves, although that's not to say you were never invited. For the most part, going along on dad's work trips was a bit dull for you, and other times, you just didn't want to be stuck in a hotel room with your parents. Boarding a plane with Hux alone was a new experience though.

It doesn't take as long for the plane to depart, given that there's only the two of you, and you're off and out of the state before noon. The seats are nice and roomy, and there are a good amount of them, but they're more comfortably spaced than normal; it looks more like a lounge than a plane. Hux has work to do on his laptop for a little while, and while it's not totally uncomfortable (they put on a newer movie on a decent sized screen near where you're sitting), you can't help but think back on Mrs. Hux. You'd been doing that a lot; you felt compelled to bring it up with him, but had been struggling on exactly how. This was the first time you'd seen him since the phone call, and if it was going to happen, sooner would be better, right?... 

Do it. Just tell him. 

"Do you... do you refer to your father's wife as... well, that, or as your stepmother?" you ask, wanting to hit yourself for the awkwardness of it. Hux looks over the screen of his laptop, eyebrows raised in clear surprise. 

"I don't usually refer to her as anything... but my father encourages me to call her my stepmother," he says. Yeah, makes sense. "Why do you ask?" 

"She, um... she called me the other day, after class," you admit. He looks genuinely surprised again, but you go on before he can prompt you for details. "She talked a lot of crap about not reading too much into you, erm... flirting with me at dinner the other night." 

"What an odd coincidence," Hux says softly. You blink up at him curiously. "Your father called me as well. There were a lot of particularly badly masked threats about speaking to you, and a fruitless interrogation as to whether I'd bedded you or not." 

"You didn't?..." 

"Of course not. I know it's important to you to keep our relationship private," he says. The use of the word 'relationship' made your cheeks heat, but you swallow down the odd excitement; he's speaking very literally, don't take it too much to heart, you have to remind yourself. But there was something else about the way he said it... was it pettiness? No, you had to have misheard. "Was that all?" 

"I don't know. It's been bugging me. The way she talks about you..." you trail off uncomfortably. Hux eyes you curiously. 

"Does it affect you?" he asks carefully. 

"Yes. It's... she's awful. She talks about you like you don't have any real skills. Like you're hanging onto your father' coattails. It's just... It's honestly _disgusting_ , I've never heard anyone say such terrible things," you tell him. Hux doesn't look like hearing any of this from his stepmother affects him, but has something like fondness in his eyes when he's looking at you. Your heart thuds hard, but he looks away to fix himself. 

"Thank you, I appreciate your concern. I've known what she thinks of me for a long time, and I couldn't care less," he says. He hesitates before he goes on, "I'm flattered that you would care, though. What they say about me is no secret, but you're the first to show any concern. Thank you."

You're quiet again for a long while; to be honest, you don't have much to discuss at the moment. You're left to muse over various things, and, with the stressful thing with Mrs. Hux out of the way, your thoughts turn a bit dirty. "Have you ever had sex on a plane?" you ask, more than a little out of the blue. The alarmed coughing noises next to you indicate that he hadn't expected that, and Hux caps his water bottle as he tries to clear his airway. 

"Why do you ask?" he manages, when he can breathe again. 

"I don't know. You're rich, you get to take private flights. I can't be the only person you've ever brought on a plane or vacation or anything before," you reason. He looks pensive for a moment.

"I've traveled with another woman, but... no, I have not had sex on a plane." 

"Do you want to?" you ask. There's a teensy bit of a smirk on his face, you can see it.

"The stewardess could walk in at any moment, you know," he says. You make a noise in answer, climbing out of your seat and beginning to shimmy out of your pants. 

"Like you care..." you start. You can see that he's amused, watching you. "The first few times you made me cum, it was in public. And the last time. A coat room?" 

"Would it upset you," he starts, as you straddle his lap, now bare from the waist down, "If I said that I paid the attendant to give us a few minutes?" 

You pause. Actually, that makes a lot more sense than just jumping you in the coat room and hoping nobody walks in. Hux's hands spread over your thighs, and slide slowly up until he has your waist. "It's not really upsetting, no. Sort of comforting, actually," you tell him. When he leans in to kiss you, for half a second you catch the little bit of a smile he has on his face. 

His fingers and mouth explore beneath your shirt, though he doesn't make you take it off; a little bit of decency, should anyone really walk in. His fingers probe between your thighs, teasing your sex, and how _wet_ you are already, he exclaims softly into your ear. You feel like a live wire, every touch sparking a reaction through your body; _why?_ How does it feel so good? His fingers curl inside of you, and you gasp and moan as they touch the tender spot on the front wall of your pussy, and you can hear him laugh softly, his other arm wrapping around your back to pull you into him. 

"So bold, kitten, what's gotten into you?" he teases you. You don't answer him; whatever you might want to say, it couldn't possibly be appropriate. His thumb strokes your clit. You're drowning in the smell of his cologne, and when your eyes open, all you can see is red hair, with your face pressed against his shoulder as it is. 

"Fuck me," you say instead. You feel him hesitate beneath you; you haven't cum yet, and you know he usually likes you to cum first. But then he moves, licking his fingers clean while you reach down and start to unbutton his trousers. It's nearly _throbbing_ in your hand, and you bite your lip.

Hux just watches as you move into place, hands on your thighs; he seems a little more short of breath than usual, eyes shine a bit differently than normal. Like watching you take charge is really doing it for him. He makes a soft noise at the feel of you sliding down over his cock, the velvety sweet feel of your cunt around him, his fingers flexing just so on your thighs. He sighs your name in your ear as you lean in and start to move in his lap, and your arousal spikes sharply. Very good. Too good. 

"There you are, kitten, a bit faster," he says softly. You oblige to the best of your ability. It takes a bit of experimenting, but soon your hips are rolling into his lap, Hux's hands spread over your ass and directing you against him properly, and then-- then he's _moaning, shamelessly._ Your breath hitches, cunt squeezes around his cock unconsciously; you've never heard him like this and it's _too good._ Hux moves one hand from your ass to wind his fingers into your hair, holding you against himself. 

He swears. His hips jerk upwards beneath you, and suddenly he's holding you still, hissing between his teeth as he cums. You stay still, nosing his jaw affectionately, while Hux catches his breath. It's a short pause before he moves again; he continues to hold a hand in your hair, and the other hand circles around to where you're joined. He pulls out of you, and his fingers slide immediately inside, filling you again. 

A slight curl, and his fingers brush against nerves inside of you again. His thumb starts to circle your clit gently and insistently. Your thighs shake, your hips grinding in towards his hand. "Come now, Kitten," he murmurs. His voice is rough, and you sigh, remembering the sound of him moaning only a few minutes before. "Do you want to get caught? Filthy thing..." he teases softly. You shudder and cum with a quiet noise, his fingers slowing, but continuing to draw it out until your hand shoots down to stop him. 

You stay there a couple of minutes, and Hux only makes a contented noise and allows it. You don't really want to move, but you probably should. If you stay there too long... 

There is a gasp, and the sound of the cabin door closing hastily. It takes you a moment to realize that you really were just walked in on, and you're mortified. Hux pauses, and then snorts; when you look up, he's clearly entertained, in spite of the fact that she probably got a good eyefull of his cock between your legs. You swear. 

By the time the stewardess comes back, you've returned to your pants and your seat. You're too embarrassed to meet her eye, and her yours. Hux is entirely unperturbed, and acts as though nothing happened. When you leave the plane upon landing, he leaves the poor woman a sizeable tip, and you leave her with a very quiet apology.


End file.
